What's Love?
by Forbidden
Summary: Ginny: “As long as my family loves me, I could feel richer than the Queen of England!” Malfoy: "What's Love?"
1. Chapter 1

What's Love?  
  
A/N: This just popped into my head while I was thinking about Ginny/Draco fics. My sister's best friend wrote a Narcissa/Lucius fic about how Narcissa fell in love with her husband during school but became depressed when he changed and didn't seem to notice her. That was the main inspiration to this fic (though I've never quite got along with the author) but whatever. Their username is SeraphAngel and I recommend her fanfiction, though I still don't like the person herself. Maybe it's those awful stories my sister's told her about me.... o_O  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was going to be Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was currently in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, watching Ron and Hermione play a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
"Careful Ron!" she said as he chose to put a card at the top of the pile with only two unstable cards supporting it.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know---"  
  
Too late.  
  
The cards exploded and disappeared, as well as his eyebrows. Almost everyone in the compartment laughed...almost everyone.  
  
Harry was staring out the window, ignoring the laughter surrounding him. The other three exchanged glances.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine," he replied, "just peachy."  
  
"Look," said Hermione, "we know you miss him. We all do!"  
  
"But you don't know what it's like," he said quietly. "You don't know what it's like to be responsible for someone's death."  
  
"That's not true, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "You're not responsible for what happened!"  
  
He didn't answer, but continued to stare out the window.  
  
"We're really sorry for what happened to Sirius," Hermione said. "We don't know what it's like to lose someone that close, or to feel like it's all our fault. But there are some things that can't change."  
  
"Well they should change." He said in a shaky tone, as if trying to keep from yelling. "Then Sirius would still be alive...still with us."  
  
"But he's not with us, Harry." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione and Ron shot her a look that said 'How could you say that?'  
  
Harry stiffened.  
  
"He's not with us," she repeated. "He's all around us."  
  
Harry slowly looked away from the window at Ginny and gave a small smile.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered. "I needed that."  
  
"You're welcome," she replied. "Now who wants to play another game of Exploding Snap?"  
  
"No, thank you," Ron said, feeling where his eyebrows used to be. "How long d'you reckon it'll take for them to grow back?"  
  
"Five minutes if you go to Madam Pomfrey after dinner," Harry laughed. "But I'd like to see you and Hermione play a game of wizard's chess."  
  
"My money's on Hermione," Ginny called.  
  
"Gee, thanks for your support," Ron muttered.  
  
So Ron and Hermione played Wizard's Chess when Ginny thought of something.  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" she said. "Weren't you supposed to go to the Prefects' compartment?"  
  
They both jumped up.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
The two sixth years ran out of the compartment.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"I'd never thought Hermione would forget something like that! Ron maybe..."  
  
"Of course," she giggled. "Typical Ron!"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
'She really is grown up now,' he thought. 'Not a kid anymore...'  
  
"Well," Ginny jumped up. "I'm famished. I'm going to find the food trolley. Do you want anything?"  
  
"No, it's alright," he replied.  
  
"Ok," and she set off.  
  
She looked in many compartments looking for the food trolley. She opened another compartment door and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oof!" She fell backwards and looked up.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" said Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You watch it!" She muttered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled.  
  
She was about to continue onto other compartments when she heard him say "Rotten Weasel."  
  
"What did you say?" She said, turning around to face him.  
  
"I called you a Rotten Weasel!"  
  
"Shut up, Ferret-boy!"  
  
Malfoy glared at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said in a dangerous sort of voice.  
  
"You heard me," she said coolly.  
  
Malfoy's eyes were now narrowed into slits.  
  
"You-You-" he seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"I what?" Ginny said fiercely. "Ferret got your tongue?"  
  
"Being a Ferret is better than a pathetic Weasel," he snapped.  
  
"Maybe, but being a Weasel is better than being a Malfoy!"  
  
"Ha!" he laughed. "Oh sure, being poor and unable to afford anything new!"  
  
"I don't care if I'm poor," she replied hotly. "At least I'm not a spoiled brat!"  
  
"What's your muggle-loving father been doing all these years to support you family anyway? Digging through garbage?"  
  
Ginny's face burned red, redder than her hair.  
  
"He supports my family by caring about us!" she said through gritted teeth. "As long as my family loves me, I could feel richer than the Queen of England!"  
  
Malfoy blanched, not knowing what to say.  
  
Ginny turned on her heel, about to walk away when Malfoy spoke again.  
  
"What's love?"  
  
A/N: Well? What d'ya think? Hey, does anyone know how to do italics? Oh, and I'm open to all ideas you might have for this story because I constantly have writer's block for my stories so I'm gonna need a lot of help from reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Love?

A/N: Ideas are still welcome and will be as long as I'm writing this story.

Chapter 2

_"What's your muggle-loving father been doing all these years to support your family anyway? Digging through garbage?"_

_Ginny's face burned red, redder than her hair._

_"He supports my family by caring about us!" she said through gritted teeth. "As long as my family loves me, I could feel richer than the Queen of England!"_

_Malfoy blanched, not knowing what to say._

_Ginny turned on her heel, about to walk away when Malfoy spoke again._

_"What's love?"_

~~~

"What's love?"

Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Sorry?"

"Are you deaf or something Weasley?" Malfoy said, sounding annoyed. "I asked you what _love_ is."

Ginny was shocked.

'How can he not know what love is?' she thought to herself. "Hasn't--Hasn't your parents ever told you they love you?"

"_No_..." He replied. "What are you so shocked about? And what exactly is _love_, for God's sake!" He said exasperatedly. "You know what? Forget it." And he walked away, leaving Ginny standing there, too shocked to call him back.

~~~

Ginny walked into the compartment and sat down, blankly staring at the wall opposite her.

Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice, but were bickering about the Prefect meeting.

"Hermione! You should have remembered!" Ron exclaimed. "You're the one that remembers these things!"

"Well you can't expect me to remember _everything_!" She replied smoothly. "I'm only human."

"Oh, so that means you're _not_ some alien life-form of high intelligence after all?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry actually did notice Ginny's strange behavior and nudged the two prefects.

"What Harry?" Ron said.

He nodded toward Ginny, who seemed unaware of the sudden silence in the compartment.

"Oh..."

Hermione stood up and crossed the compartment to sit next to Ginny.

"Hi Ginny," she said. "What's up?"

Ginny snapped out of her daze and stared at Hermione.

"Nothing."

"Ok...well is there any reason why you're being so quiet?"

It was then that the young fifth year realized that every pair of eyes that are in the compartment was currently on her at that moment.

"Oh, erm...no. I was just thinking...about...stuff." She said. "Nothing to worry about."

~~~

Ginny was one of the last to get off the train and by the time she got to the carriages, there were only a few left. She chose to sit in an empty one and waited for it to begin moving. The carriage door suddenly opened and in came Malfoy, shutting the door as quickly as possible. He turned around.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?"

"I got here first," she said. "Why are you in here? You acted like a werewolf was chasing you."

"Even worse," he groaned, "Pansy Parkinson."

Ginny opened the carriage door and poked her head out to look around.

"She's looking through the carriages right now," Ginny informed. "And I don't want her sitting with me so I suggest you get out."

"No," he said. "If I can find some way to hide, then she won't stay."

"Well, I don't want you in here either, so get out." She said, holding open the carriage door.

"Make me," he replied dryly.

"Fine," and Ginny took out her wand, preparing to hex him.

"Ok, ok," he grumbled, frightened that she would perform that bat-bogey hex once again. "As long as she's not out there and there are still some carriages left."

"Fine," and she was about to stick her head out the window when the carriage began moving. "Oh no..." she groaned.

A/N: So what'd'ya think? I basically have a policy for my fanfics. At least one review per chapter and I'll update! And one review isn't very much, in case you don't know that yet. But I got four reviews so woohoo! That's actually a lot for any of my fics.... oh, and Epsilon Psi? That HTML document isn't one of my options....no wait! I figured it out! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

What's Love?

A/N: Yay! I'm getting more reviews than I expected. Thank you so very much!

Chapter 3

"I don't want you in here either, so get out." She said, holding open the carriage door.

_"Make me," he replied dryly._

_"Fine," and Ginny took out her wand, preparing to hex him._

_"Ok, ok," he grumbled, frightened that she would perform that bat-bogey hex once again. "As long as she's not out there and there are still some carriages left."_

_"Fine," and she was about to stick her head out the window when the carriage began moving. "Oh no..." she groaned._

~~~

"Oh no..." she groaned.

"Thanks a lot, Weasley," Malfoy said boredly. "Now I'm stuck with you for the rest of the trip!"

"Well, you should've gotten off earlier!" Ginny snapped. "And now you're blaming _me_ for it?"

"Yes," he replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

For a few minutes, they just sat opposite each other without talking. Ginny kept glancing at him every once in a while, thinking about their conversation on the train.

Malfoy couldn't help but notice it and finally got annoyed.

"Stop staring at me, Weasley!"

"I'm not staring!" Ginny said defensively.

"Then stop _looking_!" He said frustratedly.

"Humph!" and she began staring out the window nearest her. "Jerk..." she muttered.

"What's that?" he said sharply.

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing!" He said accusingly.

Ginny turned away from the window and glared at him. 

"I called you a jerk! Okay? Did that sound like something to you?"

"Temper, temper, Weasel," Malfoy said coolly. "Too bad that temper can't help you make money."

"No wonder you don't know what love is!" Ginny said hotly, now so very angry with him that she wanted to hit him. "Your parents taught you how to deceive and hate! Not to respect and care about others!"

"I do not respect others, they respect me."

Ginny would have very much liked to hit him at that moment, but did not want to disappoint her mother.

_*Flashback*_

Ginny had just hit Ron very hard in the stomach at the age of five because he broke her favorite toy on accident.

_ "Ginny! Don't treat your brother like that!" Her mother scolded. "I am so ashamed of you right now!"_

_Tears silently flooded from the young girl's eyes. To have her mum ashamed of her was one of the worst possible things that could happen to her._

_"I'm sorry, Mummy," she sobbed._

_"You should be apologizing to Ron, not me."_

_"But—But Mummy!"_

_"Now Ginny," Molly said in a sharp tone, "do you love your brother?"_

_"Yeh—Yes," she stuttered._

_"Do you love your other brothers?"_

_"Yes."_

_Molly Weasley smiled at her youngest child, her only daughter._

_"You still have much to learn, Ginny, but there are some lessons that must be learned as a child," her mum explained. "Love thy mother and father; love thy brothers and sisters, love thy neighbors, love thy friends, and love thy enemies."_

_"My enemies?" Ginny said surprised. "They don't deserve to be loved!"_

_Molly shook her head. _

_"Everyone deserves to be loved, Ginny."_

_*End Flashback*_

'Love thy enemies,' Ginny thought over in her head. 'Everyone deserves to be loved...' She glanced at Malfoy. 'It would make Mum proud if I was able to help Malfoy understand love, or at least try.'

Malfoy was staring out the window, watching the castle as it came closer and closer.

"Hey Malfoy," she called to him. "I've decided to help you understand what love is."

He glanced at her.

"What?"

"You heard me, Malfoy," she said nonchalantly. "But we're not even in the same year so I'm thinking of meeting in---"

"Wha--? Wait!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and hitting his head on the roof of the carriage. "Ow!"

"Careful, Malfoy," Ginny said. "It's not a good idea to end up in the hospital wing on the first night back."

"Whoa! Back up there just a minute, Weasley," he said, rubbing his head. "Meetings? Understand what love is? No thanks, Weasley."

"Love is a very important part of life!" Ginny argued. "Actually, the _most important_ part of life."

"Then how come I've never heard about it?" he asked sarcastically.

Ginny ignored that comment.

"A life without love is no life at all!" She said.

"Oh really?" He said and began patting himself to see if he was alive. "I seem to be perfectly fine."

The carriage stopped with a sudden _jerk_ and Malfoy opened the door.

"Malfoy, wait!"

He stepped out of the carriage.

"So long, Weasley."

A/N: How was it? I've suddenly come up with an idea to put some songs that have inspired a few ideas I have for future chapters, but I'm not sure yet. We'll see once Malfoy softens a little.


	4. Chapter 4

What's Love?

A/N: I'm updating pretty fast aren't I? I owe my thanks o Excillian for giving me advice on how to write a fic without losing interest! I also recommend their fic called "Playing with Fire." Oh, and just to let you know: '…' means their thoughts.

Chapter 4

_ "Love is a very important part of life!" Ginny argued. "Actually, the most important part of life."_

_ "Then how come I've never heard about it?" he asked sarcastically._

_Ginny ignored that comment._

_ "A life without love is no life at all!" She said._

_ "Oh really?" He said and began patting himself to see if he was alive. "I seem to be perfectly fine."_

_ The carriage stopped with a sudden jerk and Malfoy opened the door._

_ "Malfoy, wait!"_

_He stepped out of the carriage._

_ "So long, Weasley."_

~~~

"So long, Weasley."

Ginny quickly exited the carriage to stop him but he was already gone. She tried looking over the heads of the students to find him but the crowd kept pushing her around so she couldn't concentrate.

"Ginny! Hey Ginny!" came a familiar voice.

Ginny looked around the crowds and spotted Hermione.

"Hermione!" She quickly ran over to her friend. "I have so much to tell you!"

"You can tell me during dinner," Hermione said hurriedly. "Come on!"

~~~

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" she said, gaping. "And you actually tried to get him to meet with you somewhere?"

"So what?" Ginny said defensively. "My mum's always said everyone deserves to be loved, and that means they have to know it too!"

"But Ginny," Hermione sighed. "Malfoy won't come around easily! Why do you want to do this anyway?"

Ginny opened her mouth but nothing came out.

'Why am I doing this anyway?' She wondered. 'To make Mum proud, but she wouldn't want me to go anywhere near Malfoy... So he'll stop insulting my family? No...he'd keep doing it anyway. Then, why?'

"Hello?" Hermione waved her hand in front of Ginny's face. "Ginny? Are you all right?"

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and faced Hermione.

"Hm...?"

"I asked you why you're doing this."

Ginny shrugged.

"Oh, I dunno..."

They stopped talking when they noticed Ron and Harry coming towards them.

"Hey," Ron said, taking a seat beside his sister while Harry sat next to Hermione. "What are the two of you talking about that we can't hear?"

"Nothing you need to know about," Ginny replied.

"If you know about it, I need to know too," he retorted. "Can you tell us, Hermione?"

"Absolutely not!" she replied. "Ginny is old enough to have her privacy."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Did you break up with Dean Thomas?"

"Of course not," she replied. "But I will once I find him in the common room. The fool hasn't written me all summer!"

"Oh, good," Ron said, sending Harry a furtive glance. "I still think you should choose someone better," and he gave a sigh of relief.

"How about Draco Malfoy?" She said sarcastically.

Ron suddenly became alarmed and sat straight up.

"No way, not in my lifetime, never!" he exclaimed so loudly that people began to stare.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances and giggled. Harry just grinned and reached for some food.

Hermione, deciding to change the subject, turned to Harry.

"Has Dumbledore given you permission to return to the Quidditch team?"

Harry shook his head.

"McGonagall wrote me, saying that Dumbledore was too busy to deal with something as unimportant as that."

"You're kidding me!" Ron said incredulously. "What's more important that Quidditch?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The fact that Vol--Vol--Oh darn it! I can't say his name!" Ginny said irritatedly. "The fact that You-Know-Who has returned! There, that's why!"

~~~

"Hey Malfoy!" Ginny shouted, running down the corridor. "Malfoy!"

He glanced behind him and continued on walking.

It was now a week into school and Ginny has been too busy with homework to even think about the "Teaching Malfoy About Love" thing. Luckily, it was now a Saturday and Hermione helped her finish homework early.

"MALFOY!" She shouted once she caught up to him.

People stopped to stare at her.

"WHAT?" He bellowed, annoyed with her.

Ginny was about to speak when she noticed the people staring at her.

"What're you looking at?" she snapped at the students.

They merely shrugged and continued on walking.

"Anyway," she turned back to Malfoy, but he wasn't there. She looked around and spotted him walking towards the library. She ran up to him. "You could've said something."

He ignored her and continued on walking, pretending she wasn't there.

"Hello?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "Malfoy? Malfoy!"

He turned to face her, frustrated.

"What do you want, Weasel?" he snapped so sharply that Ginny jumped back.

"No need to be harsh," she said. "So you don't know what love is, right?"

"Oh, not this again..." and he began walking again, entering the library.

Ginny followed him, trying to get him to agree to meet her.

"Well, my mum says that everyone deserves to be loved," she informed, "and to be loved is to know love---"

"I don't _care_ what your mother says," he muttered. "_Go away!_"

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Ginny snuffed. "Haven't your parents ever taught you manners?"

They got into the restricted section.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "I meant '_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_'"

A few seconds later, Madam Pince appeared in the restricted section and walked right up to them.

"You two!" she snapped. "Shouting in the library will not be tolerated! Both of you shall report here tonight for detention at nine o'clock!" and she stormed off.

"Good going, Malfoy," Ginny muttered.

"Shut up."

A/N: Hehehe!!!! Yay! I love this, it's so great, writing this funny fic. Hm...I wonder if I should change the second genre into humor, but I'm not sure if it's really that funny, only some parts. What do you reviewers think? Yes, yes, I know it's kind of short but there're always those times when there's a good place to end the chapter but it seems so short! Yeah...well, I used to make my chapter ten pages long some people would say that it was too long!!!! Haha...and now it's too short.


	5. Chapter 5 Old version

What's Love?

A/N: Hey people! Thank you so much for the reviews! I've never had so many reviews before in my life! Thank you so much! It keeps me going! Yeah, ten pages isn't too long for some people... As for the Ron/Hermione thing, you'll find out in later chapters if I put it up or not 'cause I'm still considering if there'll even be anything about them in it. And I don't think I'm going to put Harry with anyone else in this fic 'cause I have something planned out...but I don't know if I'm going to carry out the plan. I hope I do.

Chapter 5

_"My mum says that everyone deserves to be loved," she informed, "and to be loved is to know love---"_

_ "I don't care what your mother says," he muttered. "Go away!"_

_ "Well, that wasn't very nice," Ginny snuffed. "Haven't your parents ever taught you manners?"_

_They got into the restricted section._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "I meant 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!'"_

_A few seconds later, Madam Pince appeared in the restricted section and walked right up to them._

_ "You two!" she snapped. "Shouting in the library will not be tolerated! Both of you shall report here tonight for detention at nine o'clock!" and she stormed off._

_ "Good going, Malfoy," Ginny muttered._

_ "Shut up."_

~~~

Hermione nearly fainted.

"Oh, Ginny," she said in a comforting voice, "I am so sorry this had to happen to you."

Ron had his fists clenched.

"If that git does anything, _anything_, to you, I'll--"

"What were you doing with him anyway?" Harry interrupted.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances.

"He was--He called Hermione a Mudblood and I went to tell him off," Ginny said quickly.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed.

"Good for you, Ginny," Ron said proudly. "It's too bad Madam Pince didn't know about that."

"I can't believe it," Ginny groaned. "Detention with Malfoy..."

That last phrase slowly sunk into her head. '_But this is your chance..._' said a voice n the back of her mind.

Ginny jumped up.

"That's right!" She exclaimed. "This is perfect!"

"What?!" Ron jumped up as well. "What do you mean this is perfect?! You have detention with _Malfoy_ for goodness sake!"

"Huh?" Ginny looked around to see that her fellow Gryffindors were staring at her with eyes wide. "Oh, I meant something else," she blushed. "Nothing about Malfoy..."

~~~

"Argh!" Malfoy cried. "Watch where you're going!"

Ginny had just accidentally bumped into him and all the books she was carrying fell to the ground.

"It'd be a lot easier if I was the one stacking the books instead of carrying them back and forth!" She snapped.

It was now nine-thirty and their detention was to transfer some newly bought books from boxes to the shelves they belonged in.

"Well too bad!" He growled. "Hurry up and get more books!"

"You go get them!" She said angrily. "It's your turn! I'm not some _slave_ you can order around!"

Malfoy's fists clenched and unclenched.

"If you don't get those rotten books, you'll regret it," he said in a sharp, angry voice.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Ginny replied defiantly.

Malfoy began forward toward her, his wand in his hand.

Ginny dared not move. If he cursed her, so be it. If he hit her, so be it. If he did anything to her, so be it. Right when he reached her, Madam Pince appeared.

"What are you two doing?" she said in a stern voice. "Get back to work! Mr. Malfoy, get the books! Miss Weasley, stack the books on the floor!"

Ginny smirked at Malfoy before doing as she was told.

The end of detention finally came and Malfoy quickly exited the library. Ginny quickly caught up to him.

"If you agree to meet with me somewhere, I'll stop bothering you in public," she said nonchalantly.

Malfoy glared at her.

"Why do you like to torment me?" he said, annoyed.

"Because I want to teach you what love is," she smiled innocently at him. "If your parents are so irresponsible as not to--"

"Don't say that about my parents," he interrupted, a hint of rage in his voice.

"Oh, sorry," she said, realizing that it was wrong of her to say something like that. "I still want to teach you what love is."

He side-glanced at her.

"If I let you, he you have to stop humiliating me in public."

"Of course!" Ginny said happily. "I'll send you an owl once I find a place and what time we can meet."

"It better not collide with my Quidditch practice," he grumbled.

"Oh yeah! I have Quidditch too!" she thought.

"And homework too," he said. "Now, go away."

"Thanks, Malfoy!" she said and absentmindedly gave him a hug.

"Ugh, get off me!" He said, pushing her away from him.

~~~

"You mean you got him to agree?" Hermione asked, very surprised. "How?"

Ginny jumped up and down excitedly.

"I just agreed to stop humiliating him in public," she replied. "This is going to be so fun!"

"But this is Malfoy we're talking about," Hermione said uncertainly. "What if he decides to take advantage of you?"

"Oh, stop worrying," Ginny replied. "I won't let him."

"It doesn't matter if you let him or not; Malfoy is stronger than you and he can take you by force."

Fear was spread across Ginny's face now.

"But--But..." Ginny suddenly thought of something. "If he wanted to take advantage of me, he could have done it in the carriage."

"True..." Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"What I'm worried about is where we're going to meet."

Hermione thought.

"You can meet in the Room of Requirement, though I'm still not sure if you'll be safe with Malfoy in a room hardly anyone knows about."

"Fine then," Ginny said. "I'll let you check up on us every once in a while until you're sure I'm safe in his presence."

"What time are you going to have these meetings?"

"Er...probably around nine o'clock at night on Saturdays."

"Gryffindor Prefects have duties that night! I can't check up on you then," Hermione said. "I'll tell Dobby to check up on the two of you."

"Dobby? Who's that?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Oh, he's the house-elf that told us about the Room of Requirement," Hermione lowered her voice. "He used to belong to the Malfoys but Harry freed him. Don't mention Dobby to Malfoy."

Ginny nodded.

~~~

"Alright, now what're supposed to do?" Malfoy said boredly, sitting on an armchair.

Ginny ignored him and looked around the Room of Requirement. There bookshelves with books and love novels in them and old Valentine cards and heart decorations. There were also some videos and a television in the room. She opened a drawer at a nearby table and saw some CDs and a CD player as well. There were even pictures on the walls of families, couples, and friends.

"Well, um..." she said, trying to think of something to say to him.

She paced the room and walked up to one of the bookshelves. She took out a random book, which turned out to be a children's book full of fairy tales.

"Have your parents ever read you a bedtime story?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question," Ginny said impatiently.

"My mother did...once...." he replied dully. "It was actually pretty sad too."

"Oh--er--ok..."

This was hopeless in Ginny's eyes. She set up this meeting without any idea of what she was supposed to do. Her eyes traveled the bookshelves and landed on a particular book. She put the children's book back and picked the other book up.

"Read this book," she said, tossing it at Malfoy.

He caught it and read the title.

"Romeo and Juliet..." he looked up at her. "I don't get it, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a popular novel about two people in love, but can't be together."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever read this?"

"Er...well, no...but it has something to do with love..." she smiled hesitantly as he glared at her.

He opened the book and began reading. After a few seconds, he closed it.

"I don't want to read this, it's boring."

"If it was boring, it wouldn't have become so popular!" Ginny argued.

"I can't understand a thing in there!" He tossed the book back at her. "See for yourself!"

Ginny caught the book and opened to a random page.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father's name--bleh!" and she threw it aside. "Fine, we'll find something else."

The room was silent as Ginny shuffled around the room, looking for something interesting to do.

One minute passed...

Two minutes passed...

Three minutes passed...

Ten minutes passed...

"Weasley, I'm bored!" Malfoy complained.

"I know that!" she snapped. "I'm looking for something to do!"

Malfoy walked over to where she was, which was next to the video cabinet and picked up a video he thought looked interesting.

"Star Wars Episode Four?" he read the title. "Can we watch this?"

Ginny stared at the video.

"Why?"

"It looked a lot better than that Romando and Julius crap." He replied.

"It's called Romeo and Juliet!" she corrected. "And besides, it says 'Episode Four.' There'd have to be a One, Two, Three too."

Malfoy looked back to he section of the cabinet where he picked up the video.

"There's a Five and Six," he replied. "That's it."

Ginny sighed.

"Might as well," she gave in, "there's nothing better to do."

~~~

"I want to watch more!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"_No_," Ginny sighed. "I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"I can watch it without you," he said.

"No, Malfoy!" she argued. "Get out now!"

"Please Weasley?" he said, putting on a pleading look.

Ginny didn't buy it.

"No, or else we won't watch he next one next Saturday."

"Just tell me how to get in this place and I can watch it alone!" (Ginny got to there first and the door appeared before Malfoy showed up).

"No," Ginny sighed. "You won't learn anything by yourself."

"You suck," he muttered, "just like the rest of your family."

"Alright," Ginny said, annoyed at him now. "Next meeting, you're gonna learn how to judge people by their character and not their heritage."

Malfoy's jaw dropped.

"_And,_" Ginny added, "if you're a good boy, I'll let you watch the other movies."

Malfoy grumbled and exited the room.

A/N: Ok, I know that the last half of this chapter really sucked. At least it was a lot longer than the other chapters. Anyway, how many actual British people are actually reading this fic? 'cause I'm not British and I don't know any British movies.

Anyway! These are the times I need ideas from my reviewers the most! I need ideas of what should be happening between now and the first Quidditch game, especially during the meetings! 


	6. Author's Note

Author's note: I'm gonna revise chapter 5 and delete the chapter five I have now. That star wars stuff is just.dumb. Melissa and poty-bag have the right idea of what should be going on in this story. So basically, parts of the revised chapter five belong to poty-bag because they suggested the idea. I'm sorry to disappoint some of you that this isn't chapter six... But I still need ideas! Please, tell me your ideas! So in a way, it's not my story but my reviewers' story! That'd be cool. 


	7. Chapter 5 revised

What's Love?

A/N: This is the revised chapter 5. It's basically the same up until the part where Malfoy complains that he's bored. I hope you like this version better than the other one! But I'm gonna leave the other one up because many of you seemed to like it and have no comment on what I'm Supposed to do! But the story will be following this chapter, just to let you know.

Chapter 5

"My mum says that everyone deserves to be loved," she informed, "and to be loved is to know love---"

_ "I don't care what your mother says," he muttered. "Go away!"_

_ "Well, that wasn't very nice," Ginny snuffed. "Haven't your parents ever taught you manners?"_

_They got into the restricted section._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "I meant 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!'"_

_A few seconds later, Madam Pince appeared in the restricted section and walked right up to them._

_ "You two!" she snapped. "Shouting in the library will not be tolerated! Both of you shall report here tonight for detention at nine o'clock!" and she stormed off._

_ "Good going, Malfoy," Ginny muttered._

_ "Shut up."_

~~~

Hermione nearly fainted.

"Oh, Ginny," she said in a comforting voice, "I am so sorry this had to happen to you."

Ron had his fists clenched.

"If that git does anything, _anything_, to you, I'll--"

"What were you doing with him anyway?" Harry interrupted.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances.

"He was--He called Hermione a Mudblood and I went to tell him off," Ginny said quickly.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed.

"Good for you, Ginny," Ron said proudly. "It's too bad Madam Pince didn't know about that."

"I can't believe it," Ginny groaned. "Detention with Malfoy..."

That last phrase slowly sunk into her head. '_But this is your chance..._' said a voice n the back of her mind.

Ginny jumped up.

"That's right!" She exclaimed. "This is perfect!"

"What?!" Ron jumped up as well. "What do you mean this is perfect?! You have detention with _Malfoy_ for goodness sake!"

"Huh?" Ginny looked around to see that her fellow Gryffindors were staring at her with eyes wide. "Oh, I meant something else," she blushed. "Nothing about Malfoy..."

~~~

"Argh!" Malfoy cried. "Watch where you're going!"

Ginny had just accidentally bumped into him and all the books she was carrying fell to the ground.

"It'd be a lot easier if I was the one stacking the books instead of carrying them back and forth!" She snapped.

It was now nine-thirty and their detention was to transfer some newly bought books from boxes to the shelves they belonged in.

"Well too bad!" He growled. "Hurry up and get more books!"

"You go get them!" She said angrily. "It's your turn! I'm not some _slave_ you can order around!"

Malfoy's fists clenched and unclenched.

"If you don't get those rotten books, you'll regret it," he said in a sharp, angry voice.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Ginny replied defiantly.

Malfoy began forward toward her, his wand in his hand.

Ginny dared not move. If he cursed her, so be it. If he hit her, so be it. If he did anything to her, so be it. Right when he reached her, Madam Pince appeared.

"What are you two doing?" she said in a stern voice. "Get back to work! Mr. Malfoy, get the books! Miss Weasley, stack the books on the floor!"

Ginny smirked at Malfoy before doing as she was told.

The end of detention finally came and Malfoy quickly exited the library. Ginny quickly caught up to him.

"If you agree to meet with me somewhere, I'll stop bothering you in public," she said nonchalantly.

Malfoy glared at her.

"Why do you like to torment me?" he said, annoyed.

"Because I want to teach you what love is," she smiled innocently at him. "If your parents are so irresponsible as not to--"

"Don't say that about my parents," he interrupted, a hint of rage in his voice.

"Oh, sorry," she said, realizing that it was wrong of her to say something like that. "I still want to teach you what love is."

He side-glanced at her.

"If I let you, he you have to stop humiliating me in public."

"Of course!" Ginny said happily. "I'll send you an owl once I find a place and what time we can meet."

"It better not collide with my Quidditch practice," he grumbled.

"Oh yeah! I have Quidditch too!" she thought.

"And homework too," he said. "Now, go away."

"Thanks, Malfoy!" she said and absentmindedly gave him a hug.

"Ugh, get off me!" He said, pushing her away from him.

~~~

"You mean you got him to agree?" Hermione asked, very surprised. "How?"

Ginny jumped up and down excitedly.

"I just agreed to stop humiliating him in public," she replied. "This is going to be so fun!"

"But this is Malfoy we're talking about," Hermione said uncertainly. "What if he decides to take advantage of you?"

"Oh, stop worrying," Ginny replied. "I won't let him."

"It doesn't matter if you let him or not; Malfoy is stronger than you and he can take you by force."

Fear was spread across Ginny's face now.

"But--But..." Ginny suddenly thought of something. "If he wanted to take advantage of me, he could have done it in the carriage."

"True..." Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"What I'm worried about is where we're going to meet."

Hermione thought.

"You can meet in the Room of Requirement, though I'm still not sure if you'll be safe with Malfoy in a room hardly anyone knows about."

"Fine then," Ginny said. "I'll let you check up on us every once in a while until you're sure I'm safe in his presence."

"What time are you going to have these meetings?"

"Er...probably around nine o'clock at night on Saturdays."

"Gryffindor Prefects have duties that night! I can't check up on you then," Hermione said. "I'll tell Dobby to check up on the two of you."

"Dobby? Who's that?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Oh, he's the house-elf that told us about the Room of Requirement," Hermione lowered her voice. "He used to belong to the Malfoys but Harry freed him. Don't mention Dobby to Malfoy."

Ginny nodded.

~~~

"Alright, now what're supposed to do?" Malfoy said boredly, sitting on an armchair.

Ginny ignored him and looked around the Room of Requirement. There bookshelves with books and love novels in them and old Valentine cards and heart decorations. There were even pictures on the walls of families, couples, and friends.

"Well, um..." she said, trying to think of something to say to him.

She paced the room and walked up to one of the bookshelves. She took out a random book, which turned out to be a children's book full of fairy tales.

"Have your parents ever read you a bedtime story?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question," Ginny said impatiently.

"My mother did...once...." he replied dully. "It was actually pretty sad too."

"Oh--er--ok..."

This was hopeless in Ginny's eyes. She set up this meeting without any idea of what she was supposed to do. Her eyes traveled the bookshelves and landed on a particular book. She put the children's book back and picked the other book up.

"Read this book," she said, tossing it at Malfoy.

He caught it and read the title.

"Romeo and Juliet..." he looked up at her. "I don't get it, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a popular novel about two people in love, but can't be together."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever read this?"

"Er...well, no...but it has something to do with love..." she smiled hesitantly as he glared at her.

He opened the book and began reading. After a few seconds, he closed it.

"I don't want to read this, it's boring."

"If it was boring, it wouldn't have become so popular!" Ginny argued.

"I can't understand a thing in there!" He tossed the book back at her. "See for yourself!"

Ginny caught the book and opened to a random page.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father's name--bleh!" and she threw it aside. "Fine, we'll find something else."

The room was silent as Ginny shuffled around the room, looking for something interesting to do.

One minute passed...

Two minutes passed...

Three minutes passed...

Ten minutes passed...

"Weasley, I'm bored!" Malfoy complained.

"I know that!" she snapped. "I'm looking for something to do!"

"Well, look faster!" he snapped back. "I can't believe I even agreed to this stupid idea!"

"Well, it proves just how stupid you are!" Ginny said angrily.

"I'd rather be stupid than be a pathetic Weasley like you!"

Ginny's face turned red.

"What do you have against my family anyway?"

"Easy," he replied. "Poor family, muggle-loving--"

"Is that it?" she said, shaking with fury. "You only hate us because we're poor and we accept the fact muggles exist?"

He cocked his head as if deep in thought.

"Yeah, that's basically it," he agreed.

"I pity you, Draco Malfoy," Ginny sniffed. "You could've at least given me a _real_ reason, but I guess it doesn't matter that you judge by heritage instead of character."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he glared.

"But I guess it's not your fault," Ginny said, ignoring his question. "I mean, after all, you _were_ raised to be like your father."

"Don't you dare insult my father!" He clenched his fists.

"But then I guess it's not his fault either," she said nonchalantly. "His father raised him to be like that and so did his father and the father before him--"

"Shut up, Weasley!" Malfoy shouted, grabbing her wrist and thrusting her against the wall.

He was angry, very angry.

"Agh!" she cried, her back being flattened by the wall too swiftly for her to handle.

"Don't you dare speak like that about my family," he whispered.

"Well, now you know how my family feels when you speak about us," she shot back.

Malfoy's eyes widened as if in surprise. He released her, unable to think of something to say.

Ginny rubbed her wrist.

"Well?" she said impatiently. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Malfoy glared at her.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"An apology would be nice."

"What?" he said incredulously. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be you!"

"Why?"

"You insulted my family!"

"It wasn't an insult," Ginny said defiantly. "It was the truth!"

Malfoy walked over to an armchair and sat in it, a sinister look on his face.

Ginny shook her head.

"So I've already met your father and know who he is," she said exasperatedly. "Now tell me about your mother."

"Why should I?" He said menacingly.

"You're always talking about your father and never your mother," Ginny replied. "I want to know what she's like."

Malfoy sighed.

'There's no way she'll leave me alone,' he thought. "She's...polite, respectful, an indoors type of person..."

Ginny cocked her head thoughtfully.

"She sounds all right," she said. "What else?"

"She never talks during meals," he said. "She doesn't do anything, really. She stays in her room all day except during meals and special events."

"Oh...I saw her at the Quidditch World Cup. She's very pretty, though she didn't seem very happy at the time..."

"She wasn't," Malfoy said dully.

"Does she have a nice smile?" Ginny asked.

"I don't remember," he shrugged. "She hasn't smiled in years, not that I've seen anyway..."

This caught Ginny's attention.

"Is she--Did something--Why not?" She stuttered.

He shrugged again.

"She used to smile all the time and she loved going outside," he drawled. "As I got older, she just became less cheerful until she just..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Oh..."

Ginny couldn't blame him for being the way he was. His mother wasn't there for him anymore, and he was stuck taking after his father and _just_ his father.

"And--And she's never told you she's loved you?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something when he realized that he was associating with a _Weasley! A Weasley!_ This was a _Weasley_ he was telling his past to! He immediately stood up and stormed out the door.

Ginny ran after him.

"Malfoy! Wait!" she said, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"What?" he snapped.

"I--Where're you going?" she asked incredulously.

"Away from you," he snarled. "Forget all that meeting crap!"

Ginny stopped in her tracks and watched him round the corner.

"But...what did I do?"

A/N: Well! I hope you liked this one better than he old chapter five! I still need ideas... Please give me some ideas! Oh yes, the idea about talking about Malfoy's past is poty-bag's idea! Thanks a lot! Big thanks to you, poty-bag!


	8. Chapter 6

What's Love?

A/N: I'm sorry for saying that one comment about America in the older chapter 5. It wasn't really meant to be an insult or anything. I deleted it if it pleases some of you.

I'm also sorry if some of you wanted me to keep the Star Wars stuff, but like a few of my other reviewers said, a television doesn't work at Hogwarts. Also, it doesn't seem that wizards have an interest in Sci-Fi... And to let all of you know, the love I wanted to emphasize wasn't between Han and Leia or the sibling love between Luke and Leia, but Vader's love for his son that he can't kill him.

Chapter 6 

Ginny couldn't blame him for being the way he was. His mother wasn't there for him anymore, and he was stuck taking after his father and just his father.

_ "And--And she's never told you she's loved you?"_

_Malfoy opened his mouth to say something when he realized that he was associating with a Weasley! A Weasley! This was a Weasley he was telling his past to! He immediately stood up and stormed out the door._

_Ginny ran after him._

_ "Malfoy! Wait!" she said, trying to keep up with his long strides._

_ "What?" he snapped._

_ "I--Where're you going?" she asked incredulously._

_ "Away from you," he snarled. "Forget all that meeting crap!"_

_Ginny stopped in her tracks and watched him round the corner._

_ "But...what did I do?"_

~~~

"Did he hurt you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "That meeting stuff was stupid anyway..."

Hermione sighed.

"Well, you tried and that's an effort."

"But he was finally opening up to me!" Ginny exclaimed. "I don't get what went wrong!"

"Maybe it was the _fact_ that he was opening up to you that made him realize you were...a Weasley," Hermione said cautiously.

Ginny sighed.

'A Weasley...' she thought. 'That's what I am, and always will be. That's why he walked away; that's why he doesn't want to open up to me.' She suddenly stood up. "He owes me an explanation."

"But...Ginny, he won't talk to you because you're a--"

"If that's the reason, I want to hear it from him," she said in a final tone. "I deserve an explanation and I'm going to get one!"

~~~

Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, watching the flames of the fire. Shadows were nearby, dancing to their movement. How could he have ever told the little Weasley girl those things? How could he say such things about his mother? How could he?

But she listened...she listened intently...she understood. So why did he push her away? She was only trying to help him, trying to understand him.

'She's still a Weasley,' he reminded himself.

But then he remembered what she had said.

_*Flashback*_

_ "What do you have against my family anyway?"_

"Easy," he replied. "Poor family, muggle-loving--"

_ "Is that it?" she said, shaking with fury. "You only hate us because we're poor and we accept the fact muggles exist?"_

_*End Flashback*_

"That's why, they're poor and like muggles," he said to himself aloud.

'_But your mother had no problems with muggles either,'_ said a voice in the back of his head.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Mother, tell me a bedtime story,' four-year-old Draco Malfoy said. "All the other kids get bedtime stories except me."_

_Narcissa Malfoy smiled at her son, a sort of sad smile._

_ "A young girl met a boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she began. "She liked him very much and they soon began dating. The one problem was that many of the young girl's friends had muggle-blood in them, and the boy didn't like muggles._

_ "One day, the girl's family threatened to disown her, because they didn't like muggles either. After she graduated school, she married the boy to avoid being disowned. Of course she still liked the boy but, he wasn't the same. As time passed, he changed and grew distant...and in her eyes, their son was following his father's footsteps," Narcissa began crying now, though she tried her best to hide it._

_Young Draco was horrified._

_ "I don't think I want anymore bedtime stories."_

_*End Flashback*_

He had never thought about the probability of this story being based on his mother's life. How could he have overlooked it? Perhaps it was because he always thought his father a wonderful person... Yet, how could he overlook the fact that his father was so distant from his mother?

But he didn't overlook it, he ignored it. He's always believed that his family was a perfect family because he refused to see the flaws, the pain his mother was enduring, the distance between his mother and his father.

'If a family's supposed to be perfect, does that mean the members have to be happy?' he thought. 'Father's always said we were the perfect family, but never a happy one.'

"Hey Malfoy," called Blaise Zabini (I'll make it a boy n this fic), "Aren't you gonna go to bed?"

Malfoy sighed and walked up to his dorm.

~~~

Ginny searched the corridors for Malfoy, but he didn't seem to be anywhere. When she went down to lunch, she didn't see him at the Slytherin table.

"Hermione," Ginny nudged her friend, "do you see him?"

"See who?" Harry asked.

"No one," Hermione replied.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Did you get another boyfriend that I don't know about?" he asked at the same time Hermione said, "I don't think he's here."

"Yeah," Ginny replied to Hermione.

"What?" He said so loudly that a few heads turned. "What're you looking at?" he snapped at them.

"Hm..?" Ginny looked at him. "What's wrong with you, Ron?"

"Why is it you always get a boyfriend without telling me?" He hissed.

"What're you talking about?" she questioned. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh..." He said stupidly.

Hermione sighed.

"If Ginny has a boyfriend, it's her choice whether to tell you or not."

"No, it's not," Ron argued. "If she begins going out with some pervert--"

"--it's still her business," Hermione finished with her own opinion.

"No, it's not!" He turned towards his best friend. "You agree with me, don't you Harry?"

"I actually agree with Hermione," he replied. "Ginny's not a little kid anymore."

"Thank you Harry," Ginny snuffed. "I'm fifteen and old enough to make my own choices."

Harry turned slightly pink and began staring at his hands for some reason.

"That's right," Hermione agreed. "She's still young and may need guidance, but we can't make her choices for her."

"Well, _you_ didn't seem to need guidance when _Vicky_ asked you out," Ron snorted.

Hermione went red in the face.

"He didn't ask me out, he asked me to the Yule Ball," she said through clenched teeth, "and don't call him Vicky!"

"But Vicky_ did_ want to go out with you, didn't he?" he said coolly. "Did you really go visit him that summer?"

Hermione stood up.

"Well if you're so jealous, then you should've said something first!" and she stormed out of the Great Hall.

A few surrounding students raised their eyebrows and began whispering to each other.

Ron mouthed wordlessly as she exited the doors. He finally came to his senses and exited the Great Hall as well, except he went the opposite direction Hermione went.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

~~~

"Malfoy!" Ginny called as she spotted him under a beech tree nearby the lake. She ran up to him as he turned his head towards her direction. "You owe me an explanation!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"For what?" he sneered. "If you've come to try to convince me to--"

"I want an explanation of why you walked out on me last night!" she interrupted.

"Easy, you're a _Weasley_," he replied sinisterly.

"It's always because I'm a Weasley!" she said angrily. "_Just_ because I'm a _Weasley_! Just because our fathers don't get along! Don't you have any opinions of your own at all?"

Malfoy glared at her.

"Yes, I do!" he replied coldly.

"Like what?"

"I--I--" he seemed to falter at this and his glare disappeared. "Promise you won't laugh," he mumbled.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I won't laugh," she promised.

"Er--What type of opinion does it have to be?" he asked cautiously.

"Any kind," she answered. "Favorite color, favorite animal, favorite school subject, ideas on politics--"

"Ok, I get the point," he said dryly. "My father has a fascination with dangerous animals like dragons and such--"

"Sounds like Hagrid," Ginny muttered.

"Yeah--" Malfoy stopped. "Did you just insult your friend?"

"No!" Ginny said quickly. "I just don't exactly like his pets very much..."

"Sure," he said mischievously.

"Back onto the subject!" Ginny said quickly. "What type of animals do you like?"

Malfoy's look of mischief faltered.

"I--I like...furry, soft, cuddly animals that aren't dangerous," he said quickly.

Ginny snorted.

"It's all because of Hagrid's lack of teaching skills," he quickly added.

Ginny giggled.

"You're a sissy, Malfoy!"

"I am not," he defended. "And you promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I--can't--help--it!" she laughed, gasping for air.

His usually pale face was now very pink as he watched the girl rolling on the ground in fits of giggles.

A/N: Hehe...well, whoever suggested the Hermione/Ron pairing, this chapter shows some of the jealousy Ron was experiencing in Book Four. And...there's something else going on in here with Harry. Eheheh... 

Anyway, school will be starting soon and I'll end up not updating as much. I'm just beginning to enter high school and taking a whole bunch of Honor classes so I may end up going months without updating... I'm sorry but I may go as long as a year or more without updating... I suggest you save this fic somewhere if you want to see how it get finished... And I _PROMISE_ it will be finished. _PROMISE!!!!_ Oh and poty-bag? I've never watched Pirates of the Carribean yet... But I want to so badly!!! I haven't been allowed to go to the movies lately...


	9. Chapter 7

What's Love?

A/N: Ok, I might not take an entire year to update but during the school year, I'm gonna need a heck of a lot of ideas because those are the times I get writer's block most. My classes are going to include: Spanish 1, PE, drama, biology (hopefully I'll be able to switch it to honors), algebra 2, and English 9 Honors.

Disclaimer: I don't know if I put a single disclaimer on any of these chapters! Well, I don't own it!!!

Chapter 7

_"What type of animals do you like?"_

_Malfoy's look of mischief faltered._

_ "I--I like...furry, soft, cuddly animals that aren't dangerous," he said quickly._

_Ginny snorted._

_ "It's all because of Hagrid's lack of teaching skills," he quickly added._

_Ginny giggled._

_ "You're a sissy, Malfoy!"_

_ "I am not," he defended. "And you promised you wouldn't laugh!"_

_ "I--can't--help--it!" she laughed, gasping for air._

_His usually pale face was now very pink as he watched the girl rolling on the ground in fits of giggles._

~~~

His usually pale face was now very pink as he watched the girl rolling on the ground in fits of giggles.

"You better not tell anyone about it or you'll regret it," he threatened.

But Ginny wasn't listening. She continued to laugh on the floor. After a while, she got a hold of herself and wiped tears from her eyes.

"MALFOY!" came a voice. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!"

Ron came storming over.

"Now you've done it," he muttered to Ginny.

"Uh-oh..." she mumbled. 'What to do, what to do!' she thought. 'Ron will go ballistic!' Ginny suddenly came up with an idea and put on a mischievous smile. "I'm sorry, Ron, did you prefer Dean Thomas?"

Malfoy was stumped and Ron's jaw dropped.

"You mean--You're--" Ron stuttered. "No way! That's--impossible!"

"Michael Corner looking quite decent now, isn't he?" Ginny chortled.

"Wait, what?" Malfoy said to her, puzzled. "What're you--"

But he was cut off when Ron lunged at him.

"Ron!" Ginny tried to pull him off of Malfoy. "I was joking! Joking!"

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy kicked the red-haired boy off of him.

Ginny tried her best to hold her brother back, but Malfoy had lost his temper as well.

"You got a problem, Weasel?!" He shouted, trying to get past Ginny to beat Ron into a pulp.

"Stop it!" She shouted, attempting to keep them apart.

A pair of hands then pulled Ron away and held him back as much as she could.

"Stop, Ron!" Hermione panted. "Let's just go!" she said, pulling him away.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

Ginny was still trying to hold Malfoy back.

"Give it a break!" she breathed. "Stop, Malfoy!"

For some reason, Malfoy listened to her and relaxed, but he still glared at the temperamental Weasley boy.

Ginny pulled him away as Hermione dragged Ron in the opposite direction.

"Why did you stop me?!" Malfoy said angrily.

"Because both of you would have ended up in the hospital wing either by each other or by me and Hermione," she replied, panting.

"What was all that about anyway?" he drawled. "About Thomas and Corner?"

Ginny flushed.

"I used to date them."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"And you were implying that _we_ were dating?"

She flushed even more.

"It seemed funny at the time..." she muttered.

"Are you _crazy_?" he said incredulously. "He nearly killed me!"

"You'd do the same thing if he were your brother!" she argued.

"I'd commit _suicide_ if he were my brother," he snorted.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You should be happy you're a guy then, 'cause Ron only feels the _need _to overprotect me because I'm a _girl_."

"I pity you, Weasley," Malfoy said mercilessly.

"You don't sound like it," she replied dryly.

~~~

"What exactly did you tell Ron?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Harry was there too, participating in the conversation.

Ginny smiled mischievously.

"I didn't say anything really, except imply that me and Malfoy were going out," she giggled hilariously.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"That was a good one," Hermione said. "Best way to get back at Ron is convincing him you're going out with his worst enemy."

Ginny got a hold of herself.

"Of course Malfoy told me off afterward," she shrugged.

"What is your sudden interest with Malfoy anyway?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged again.

"Dunno actually," she replied. "I just think it's fun annoying him."

"What about the..." Hermione glanced at Harry, "...you know..."

"Oh," Ginny cocked her head as if deep in thought. "Well, I think I'll let him alone about that; he doesn't seem to care anyway."

"What doesn't he care about?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Nothing you need to know about," Hermione replied shortly.

Ron soon came down from his dorm and marched straight towards them with some parchment in his hand.

"I have decided that you can date anyone that applies to _all_ of these descriptions." He unrolled the parchment and handed it to Ginny.

She began reading:

1. Cannot be in Slytherin

2. Cannot be perverted

3. Must be someone Ron Weasley knows very well

4. Cannot be friends with any Slytherins

5. Cannot be a muggle or muggle-born hater

6. Cannot be of any relation to a Slytherin

Ginny stopped reading and stared up at Ron.

"You expect me to go out with someone that applies to all of these rules?"

Before Ron could answer, Hermione snatched the parchment and threw it into the fire.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "I spent nearly an hour on that list!"

"Ginny is old enough to pick what she wants in a guy," she said stiffly.

"No," Ron disagreed, "not until she graduates!"

"It's not your choice!" Ginny stood up beside Hermione. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron said incredulously.

At this, people began to stop what they're doing and stare.

"For God's sake, I'm _not_ going out with him!" Ginny shouted.

"Even if she was, it isn't any of your business Ron!" Hermione agreed.

"First it was that Michael Corner, then Dean, and now--" Ron didn't seem to want to say his name, "--him! That stupid git!"

"YOU'RE NOT MUCH SMARTER YOURSELF, RONALD WEASLEY!!!" Ginny screamed and ran up her dorm.

Ron mouthed wordlessly after her.

But he still had Hermione to deal with.

"How could you be so insensitive to her?" she demanded. "_Fraternizing with the enemy!_ Honestly, Ron!"

"That's what he is!" he said furiously. "Harry agrees with me, right?"

"Er..." he clearly didn't want to be dragged into this. "I...have to agree with Ron on this one, Hermione."

"See? He's the enemy!" Ron said triumphantly. "And she's fraternizing with him!"

Hermione was now red with fury.

"I seem to remember the phrase 'Fraternizing with the enemy' from somewhere in fourth year," she said in a shaky voice. "At the Yule Ball, don't you remember?"

"That was entirely different!" he argued.

"No it's not!" Hermione said heatedly. "You were all angry because you thought Viktor was trying to get me to help him win the tournament! But what exactly is he going to do with Ginny? Help him pass the N.E.W.T.s? Use your brain Ron!"

"He's still the enemy!"

"He's _your_ enemy!" and Hermione went up to her dorm.

~~~

"I heard you and your idiot brother got into a fight last night," Malfoy smirked, "about dating."

Ginny was sitting by the lake and Malfoy was leaning on a nearby tree.

"If you must know, yes we did," she informed, trying to finish her Herbology homework.

"I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

"You of all people should know why," she said, not noticing the sarcasm.

"I suppose he still prefers you to end up with Potter."

"Yes, but it's two years too late for that to happen," she said. "What are some defense mechanisms of Mimbulus mimbletonia?"

"How should I know?" He shrugged. "Ask Longbottom, he's the genius in Herbology."

"Right," she muttered, putting away her Herbology homework and taking out an unfinished Potions essay. "What're some properties of moonstone?"

"Ask Granger," he said boredly.

"You're Snape's pet," she retorted. "Unless you're admitting Hermione does better in Potions than you--"

"I never said that!" he snapped.

"But you implied it," she said, gathering her stuff and standing up. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?" she dumped a whole bunch of books into his arms and began organizing her homework.

"Snape told me I'm his best student in Potions himself!" he informed.

Ginny took back her books and put them in her bag.

"Yes well, I've got to run," she said, stuffing her quill and ink in her bag as well. "See you later!" and she went towards the castle.

A/N: I know some of you would say that it's not like Malfoy to act like that (especially around a Weasley), but he is beginning to soften bit by bit. Well, I love you guys lots! Bye!


	10. Chapter 8

What's Love?

A/N: I am soo very shocked... I was surfing ff.net today and I saw this fic where it seemed Malfoy didn't know what love was, and it seemed very interesting so I read it. I was so very shocked to discover that the first chapter was _very VERY_ much like my first chapter for this fic. I am still in great shock. I looked at the reviews too. Hey Hplova4eva! Can't you see the similarities? O_o

Chapter 8

_ "What're some properties of moonstone?"_

_ "Ask Granger," he said boredly._

_ "You're Snape's pet," she retorted. "Unless you're admitting Hermione does better in Potions than you--"_

_ "I never said that!" he snapped._

_ "But you implied it," she said, gathering her stuff and standing up. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?" she dumped a whole bunch of books into his arms and began organizing her homework._

_ "Snape told me I'm his best student in Potions himself!" he informed._

_Ginny took back her books and put them in her bag._

_ "Yes well, I've got to run," she said, stuffing her quill and ink in her bag as well. "See you later!" and she went towards the castle._

~~~

"Where're Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry once she entered the common room.

"In their dorms," he grumbled. "They got into another fight."

Ginny sighed and sat next to him on the couch.

"What was it about this time?"

"Ron saw you and Malfoy by the lake," he replied, side-glancing her.

"Er..." she turned pink. "Well..."

"Are you really going out with him?" Harry asked with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "We just...don't exactly hate each other..."

"I don't recommend that you go near him, Ginny," Harry said sincerely. "He might be planning to use you in some way."

"Yeah right," Ginny snorted. "If he tries, there'll be flying bogeys coming at him."

Harry laughed.

"Care for a game of Exploding Snap?" Ginny offered.

"Sure," he accepted.

And so they played Exploding Snap. Every time the cards exploded, Ginny squealed with laughter.

'Maybe she's not completely grown up,' Harry thought to himself. 'She has a nice smile...'

They kept on playing until midnight, they fell asleep.

~~~

Ginny yawned and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she said to herself drowsily.

She lifted her head from someone's chest and looked around. Wait, someone's _chest_!???

She saw Harry sleeping, slouching in the couch. His arm was around her waist!

"Ah, Ginny!" came a voice from behind her. "What happened?"

Ginny turned around to see Ron, fully dressed, at the foot of the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories. She immediately jumped up and ran up to her dormitory to get ready for breakfast.

~~~

"So it's true then?" Malfoy said gleefully. "You're going out with Potter?"

They were, once again, by the lake under a tree.

"No," she replied scathingly, "we just fell asleep while playing a game of Exploding Snap."

"Oh, so you _slept_ with him!" Malfoy laughed.

Ginny jumped up.

"Absolutely not!" she snapped. "Stop being so perverted, Malfoy!"

He just laughed in her face.

"I--can't--believe you--" He couldn't even finish his sentence because he was laughing so hard.

Suddenly, there were arms around his neck and pretty girl with long black hair kissed his cheek.

"Hello Draco," said Cho happily.

Ginny cocked her head curiously.

"I thought you were going out with Michael," she said.

Cho ran her eyes over Ginny with obvious dislike.

"You're that Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you? The one Harry's dating--"

"We're _not_ dating," she informed, glaring at Malfoy, who was smirking. "I suppose _darling_ Draco told you, huh?"

"Actually, you're brother told me," Cho replied coolly.

"Figures," Ginny muttered. "Well, just to let you know, I'm _not_ dating Harry."

"Sure you aren't, Weasley," Malfoy smirked. "You've only been obsessing about him ever since your first year, but you don't like him," he said sarcastically.

"I told you yesterday," she snapped, "I got over him in my third year!" She then turned to Cho, "You must have some special talent if you're able to stand _him_." She said, referring to Malfoy before she stormed off.

"Why do you always talk to her anyway?" Cho asked, glaring at Ginny as she walked towards the castle.

"I think it's fun annoying her," he replied wrapping his arms around Cho's waist.

"Sure fooled me," she muttered.

"Whatever, Chang, whatever."

Cho glowered at him.

"My name is _Cho!!!_ C-H-O!!! Call me _Cho!!!_"

"You haven't earned it yet," he smirked at her.

She pouted but began to giggle once he started kissing her.

~~~

"Guess what," Ginny said to Hermione and Harry.

"What?"

"Cho Chang is going out with Malfoy!"

Hermione shrugged but Harry gaped.

"Are you serious?" he said. "I never thought her to be one to go out with a git!"

"I think she's trying to get you jealous, Harry," Hermione said nonchalantly. "And the best way to do that is to go out with your worst enemy."

"Really?" Ginny said. "I thought she was setting a goal to go out with at least one person that's played Seeker from each house except her own."

Harry laughed at this.

"I never thought of that before!"

Hermione shook her head.

~~~

Ginny walked out to her usual spot by the like under the beech tree to finish her homework. She tried to concentrate but sounds of giggles from the branches of the tree above her kept disturbing her. She finally looked up and shouted, "Do you mind? I'm trying to do my homework!"

"We got here first Weasley," came Malfoy's drawling voice.

"Can't you two go snogging somewhere else like the Astronomy Tower where everyone else goes!???"

"We prefer to have our privacy," came a girl's voice she recognized as Cho Chang's, "but you seem to be disturbing it!"

"Why Cho Chang!" Ginny said in mock surprise. "I've never imagined you to say something like that! You really have changed since you went out with Cedric! What would he say if he saw you now?" Realizing what she said, Ginny clapped her hand to her mouth.

Cho didn't answer but silence filled the air.

"Oh, Cho! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it--"

"Shut up, Weasley!" Malfoy snapped and jumped down from the tree. "Great, now she's crying," he whispered harshly.

"Aren't you going to comfort her?" she whispered back.

"Why bother?" he shrugged.

"Get back up there and comfort her!" Ginny snapped, though still quietly. "She's probably going to dump you if you don't!"

Malfoy was alarmed and quickly climbed up the tree.

~~~

"So, how is she?" Ginny asked the next day as Malfoy came wandering around the beech tree.

"She's still upset," he drawled, "but she's all right." He then glared at her. "She nearly dumped me because of you!"

"But she didn't, did she?" Ginny retorted. "I should go apologize to her."

She was about to go towards the castle but Malfoy stopped her.

"She doesn't want to see you and even if she did, it'd be to bite your head off."

"That bad, huh?" Ginny said uncomfortably.

Malfoy just glared at her.

"Her Ravenclaw friends are going to be on your tracks once she tells them what you said."

"You mean she hasn't told them yet?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"She's too busy crying," he drawled.

"Well," Ginny sighed, "she is a bit stupid."

"What did you just say?" He snapped.

"All last year, she kept getting jealous because she thought Harry was playing her with Hermione."

"That doesn't make her stupid," Malfoy argued.

"Whatever," she muttered. Then a devious grin spread across her face. "Does she know about your love for cuddly little animals yet?"

Malfoy turned pink as Ginny began laughing.

A/N: Yeah yeah... The cuddly animal thing isn't working for Malfoy but can you blame him for having too much experience with giant Blast-Ended-Skrewts and hippogriffs? But this is fanFICTION, and kerry2 has the right idea!!! Anyway, yeah, I know, I'm evil for pairing him up with Cho. And now you know the thing that's going on with Harry that I mentioned earlier!!! That is, if you've been reading between the lines...hehe... My plan is to move this romance slowly. Cho gets so jealous so easily huh? But she clearly doesn't seem to think there's anything going on between the two...yet... *hint hint wink wink*


	11. Chapter 9

What's Love?

A/N: I think I've lost my mind... I have literally lost it!!! ARGH!!! I'm still freaked about that one author that wrote a similar fic as this... Actually, I'm sorta PISSED too... But I gave them a good review anyway so I don't seem like a bad person. I actually want to see what they come up with so in a way, this is cool too. ^_^ Ah yes, I also want you people to check out this fic called "Flaming Hair" by Jedusor. It's a Ginny/Draco fic and I think they don't update as fast is because she doesn't get enough reviews!!! So therefore, if some of you don't look up that story and review, I won't continue for a MONTH!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Besides, I think it's even better than my fic and I want you people to check her story out. _And I'll be watching!!! _O_o

Chapter 9

_ "Her Ravenclaw friends are going to be on your tracks once she tells them what you said."_

_ "You mean she hasn't told them yet?" Ginny asked apprehensively._

_ "She's too busy crying," he drawled._

_ "Well," Ginny sighed, "she is a bit stupid."_

_ "What did you just say?" He snapped._

_ "All last year, she kept getting jealous because she thought Harry was playing her with Hermione."_

_ "That doesn't make her stupid," Malfoy argued._

_ "Whatever," she muttered. Then a devious grin spread across her face. "Does she know about your love for cuddly little animals yet?"_

_Malfoy turned pink as Ginny began laughing._

~~~

Days were passing by quickly and September was soon coming to an end. Malfoy and Ginny continued to _coincidentally_ meet under the beech tree by the lake. They sometimes argued and teased each other but other than that, they got along fairly well...though you couldn't really call them friends.

The was soon coming and Ginny often had to spend less time under the beech tree at practice. Unfortunately, Harry has not yet been given permission to rejoin the Quidditch team.

"But then, I won't be able to play Chaser!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Katie Bell, the new Quidditch Captain, said. "We can't find a good enough permanent Chaser so Dennis Creevey agreed to play temporarily for our first game against Slytherin."

Ginny gaped.

"Slyth-Slytherin?" She stuttered.

She's never been in a match against Slytherin before.

Katie shook her head.

"That's why we'll have to work extra hard! The Slytherins are no pushover."

"No kidding," Ginny muttered.

~~~

Ginny sat on the edge of the lake, letting her bare feet skim the water. She leaned forward to see her reflection. She soon saw Malfoy's reflection above her own.

"Are you still Seeker?" he asked before she could speak.

"Unfortunately, yes," she replied dryly. "Happy you get to play against a _weakling_ instead of Harry?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Weakling, huh? If you can beat Summerby, you're no weakling."

"I was lucky," she shrugged, "he sneezed."

Malfoy snorted.

"Then I guess you really _are_ a weakling."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes. "I beat Cho Chang and she's pretty good."

"Anyone can beat Chang," he drawled.

Ginny rolled her eyes again and stood up.

"Why do you call her Chang if she's your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Why do you call Potter 'Harry' if you're not going out with him?" he replied sarcastically.

"Because he's Ron's best friend."

"So? That's doesn't mean he's your friend."

"And I suppose you can call those two big oafs that follow you everywhere friends," she said nonchalantly, "and you are their master."

Malfoy smirked.

"Yes, and you are my toy," and he began pushing her and pulling her by her arm so she was swaying back and forth.

Ginny grinned deviously.

"And that's why you like _playing_ with me so much," she said innocently as he jumped back.

"Why, Weasley! You _are_ growing up!" He said as if in surprise.

She merely laughed.

"Anyway," she said, trying to change the subject, "how is that girlfriend of yours?"

"Fine," he replied. "She's still after your throat, but she's still fine."

"Why do you go out with her anyway?" Ginny asked curiously. "I can't imagine why someone would actually _want_ to go out with her if she cries so much."

"It's a good reason to get away from Parkinson _and_ she's pretty."

Ginny seemed mildly surprised.

"Is that the only reason you're going out with her?"

Malfoy shrugged.

"Basically..."

Ginny shook her head in disapproval.

"No wonder you call her Chang; you don't even _like_ her."

"Who cares?" Malfoy glared at her. "And I never said I _didn't_ like her."

"You like the way she _looks_, not the person she _is_," Ginny said simply.

He sneered at her.

"No one asked _your_ opinion!"

"I don't _care_ if anyone asked my opinion or not," she replied coldly. "It's the truth and you know it!"

Malfoy just sneered and headed back towards the castle.

~~~

Quidditch practice was very difficult but everyone was doing very well. The two beaters, who were horrible the year before, have greatly improved over the summer and it seemed their chances for getting the Quidditch Cup were pretty good.

"I wish it were a Hogsmeade weekend," she sighed.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "I can't wait to get to Honeydukes."

Harry, however, was very glum about not being able to play Quidditch.

"Wish Umbridge never came to Hogwarts in the first place," he grumbled, "then I could say the same."

"Cheer up, Harry," Ginny said. "Be happy you're not me and have to play against Malfoy at the next match!"

Ron, who had been daydreaming about Honeydukes, snapped his head toward her.

"Malfoy? Too bad Harry can't beat him like he always does every other time!" Ron said fiercely.

"Are you implying that I can't take him on?" Ginny said in a somewhat threatening tone.

"Of course not! You could beat him before someone says 'Quidditch,'" Ron said proudly.

Hermione soon came down from her dormitory and joined the three.

"I've decided that in order to take S.P.E.W. even further, I'll have to ask for some of the Hogsmeade villagers for some support during the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"But Hermione, house-elves _like_ being slaves!"

Before she could say something, McGonagall entered the Common Room and walked up to them.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley," she said in a sincere voice, "you must come with me immediately."

"Why? What's happened, Professor?" Ron asked, confused.

"Professor Dumbledore will inform you once we enter his office," she turned to Harry. "Perhaps you should come too."

And so the three students exited the common room, they turned many corners and passed many corridors until they came upon a gargoyle statue.

"Acid Pop," the Transfiguration teacher said.

The statue jumped aside, revealing a spiral staircase.

"He will be waiting for you," she indicated towards the staircase.

As the three Gryffindors walked up the staircase, a curious discussion arose.

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked curiously.

"No idea," Ron shook his head.

"We couldn't possibly be in trouble," Ginny said thoughtfully, "because be haven't done anything wrong."

Ron suddenly had a look of excitement on his face.

"Maybe Harry's getting back on the Quidditch team!"

"Don't be stupid," Ginny retorted. "Then you wouldn't have to come."

They soon reached two Oak doors and Harry opened them.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking very grave. His wrinkles were more noticeable than ever before and there was no twinkle in his eye.

"Come in," he said to them. "Have a seat."

They all entered the room and sat in three separate chairs in front of his desk.

"This may come as a shock to you," he said calmly, "but there has recently been a raid at the ministry."

Fear spread across Ginny's face as she realized the reason Dumbledore has sent for them.

"Your father, Mr. Weasley, was killed during the attack." He said, still calmly, yet gravely.

Ron shrunk back into his chair as Harry just had a look of shock on his face. Ginny just had a blank expression, unable to speak, unable to let the words sink into her mind.

'This is impossible!' she thought subconsciously. 'He's got to be joking right? This has all got to be some great prank!'

"Who--Who did it?" Ron asked in a shaky tone. "Who killed him?"

Dumbledore's closed his eyes and sighed.

"Lucius Malfoy."

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! He's dead! HAHAHAHA!!!! I laugh in the face of death!!!!! Yeah so, you guys probably think I'm really evil now 'cause I let him die and this is something of a cliffhanger in a way, of how Ginny's going to act towards Malfoy the next time she meets him.

Anyway, I still want you people to check out Jedusor's fic called "Flaming Hair." Or else I WON'T UPDATE IN A MONTH!!! And I'll be reading her reviews to make sure that at least five of you read her story! O_o Oh yeah, Hplova4eva doesn't count as one of the reviewers because they're already reviewing her fic.


	12. Chapter 10

What's Love?

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Yes he's dead!!!! I'm evil, oh yeah, I'm evil!!! *dances around* Yeah, I should tell you guys that Harry was called along because the Weasleys are something like a family to him. I forgot to put that in the last chapter so yeah...

o_O How many of you reviewed Jedusor's fic? Hm…she doesn't accept anonymous reviews so can't blame you for that. I guess that threat worked for a few of you!!! Mwahahaha, you actually thought I wasn't going to update? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I might not have... o_O Ok, I'm gonna put a song to this chapter because that's what inspired this part of the story. ^_^ "Cry" by Mandy Moore.

Chapter 10??? Yeah, Chapter 10

_ "Your father, Mr. Weasley, was killed during the attack." He said, still calmly, yet gravely._

_Ron shrunk back into his chair as Harry just had a look of shock on his face. Ginny just had a blank expression, unable to speak, unable to let the words sink into her mind._

_ 'This is impossible!' she thought subconsciously. 'He's got to be joking right? This has all got to be some great prank!'_

_ "Who--Who did it?" Ron asked in a shaky tone. "Who killed him?"_

_Dumbledore's closed his eyes and sighed._

_ "Lucius Malfoy."_

~~~

Ginny sat by the lake, hugging her knees while staring at the water. She was deaf to the world, she could not hear anything. She couldn't hear the water washing upon the shore, the wind rustling the leaves in the beech tree, the footsteps coming her way. 

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon_

"Hey Weasel," came a familiar voice, though it wasn't familiar at all.

She remained silent.

Malfoy came closer and sat next to her.

"I...I heard what happened," he said uncertainly. 

_It lasted forever  
And ended so soon_

'What is he talking about?' she forced herself to think. 'Nothing happened, everything's fine, everything's normal.'

There were no students on the ground that day, for the sky was cloudy and looked as if it would rain soon.

"Are you even going to say anything?" He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice though he tried to hide it.

"What am I supposed to say?" she replied coldly. "Everything's just fine, everything's normal, nothing happened."

~~~

Malfoy couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She lost her father. But why couldn't she accept the fact that he was gone?

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

"You know that's not true," he said seriously. "I know you must not want to believe it but--"

Ginny stood abruptly and towered over him.

"BUT WHAT? BUT IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S GONE? BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE OF SURVIVING? DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO BELIEVE! DON'T TELL ME HE'S NOT COMING BACK! DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING!"

Malfoy stood up as well.

"I'm not telling you anything! You

don't have to snap at me like that!" He said incredulously.

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Ginny screeched. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" and she began towards the castle but Malfoy stepped in front of her. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He stood there, not budging.

"I know you must be really angry but--"

"I don't care who did it!" Ginny shouted at him. "He's gone and I'll never see him again!"

  
_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside_

Malfoy didn't know what to say. What could he say? What could he do? He could see in her eyes that she was suffering.

'Is this a part of love?' He asked himself. 'Suffering?'

But there was more than suffering in her eyes, there was pain, anger, hate, sorrow... Yet, there was something else. A determination, a hope...an endless hope.

_  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

There were no tears in her eyes. But whoever said you needed tears to cry?

~~~

Ginny hated him. She hated Malfoy. He is the son of the man who killed her father! She'd get revenge.

'_But he's not his father..._' a voice said in the back of her mind.

Ginny suddenly felt guilty, though she didn't show it. It's true, he isn't his father.

_  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before_

Tears came down her cheeks, the tears she's been fighting ever since the news reached her ears.

"Please go away," she said in a quivering voice. "I want to be alone."

"So you can shut the world out?" said Malfoy. "You'll just suffer more than you already are. I don't think your father wanted that."

"I know..." she looked down and hung her head when she realized that she was letting Malfoy get to her. She couldn't soften up for him! He was a no good git that's probably taking this chance to gain her trust and then take advantage of her! "Shut up!" she snapped. "You don't know my dad! You wouldn't know what he wanted for me!"

_  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure_

~~~

Malfoy looked away.

"No parent would want their child to suffer," he said in a toneless voice.

Ginny glared at him.

"How would you know!? _Your _parents were never even there for you!"

'Why was she doing this?' he thought to himself. 'The girl he knew would never had said something like that!' He looked back at her. "It's called love, isn't it?"

_  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

~~~

"So what?" Ginny snapped. "You don't know what love is! You don't care! You never cared!"

There was a flash of pain in Malfoy's eyes. It was his suffering, his hurt, his sorrow.

But Ginny didn't care; he deserved it. He deserved to suffer, to feel pain.

"I never said I didn't care," he said quietly.

"But you never said you did either!" Ginny shouted. "It's all because you never cared! You never suffered! You've never been hurt! You've never cried!"

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside_

Malfoy didn't know what to say. But he didn't have to say anything, because his eyes said it all.

"Everyone's suffered one way or other, and I have been hurt by the look of disappointment on my mother's face every time she looked at me."

"But she's still alive! You haven't lost her!" Ginny tried to scream at him, but it was a faltered scream.

Malfoy looked straight into her eyes, a look of sympathy in them for her...or was it for himself?

"I can't lose something I've never had."

_  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

~~~

Malfoy could see the shock in the girl's eyes. She was speechless. It was quite apparent she was trying to think of something to say.

"What about all those sweets she sends you all the time?" Ginny said stupidly.

"She doesn't send me those things, my house-elves do."

There was a passing silence, tension in the air, sorrow and anger in the atmosphere.

"Why are you talking to me?" Ginny demanded, breaking the silence. "I hate you! I don't want to talk to you right now! Get out of my way! I HATE YOU!" She suddenly made a movement, trying to get past him, but he didn't move. She began hitting and kicking him furiously, wanting to hurt him. "I HATE YOU!"

Malfoy just pulled her into an embrace, her struggles becoming less and less.

"Silly Weasley," he muttered with a sad smile.

_  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything all right....  
  
_~~~

Ginny finally stopped struggling and cried into his chest. And he held her, comforting her without words.

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one will find...  
  
_~~~

Malfoy stood there, not caring if she was a Weasley or if she was poor. She needed someone right now, and he was there to be that someone.

A raindrop fell from the gray sky onto his shoulder. Then another fell into Ginny's hair, and another, and another...

But they stayed out there through the first rainstorm of the season.

He stood there, holding her in the rain.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

A/N: Welp, this chapter was hard. And my dad kept yelling at me to get off the computer but whatever. I don't exactly remember what the reviews said so whatever...

Yeah, so this is what you guys have been so anxious to know about Ginny's reaction towards Malfoy. But you think that the fact that it was his father that killed hers is no longer useful now, right? But you forget that Ron is still at school.

How will he take her new feelings toward Malfoy? Though it's not the romantic feelings yet...


	13. Author's Note!

A/N: Hey!!! I'm so sorry but school just started this week so I'll have less time to update!!! I'm also working on changing my schedule too. I HATE HIGH SCHOOL! I already began getting homework since the first day! And I have to ride my bike home so I have a lot less time. I've been sooo busy that I haven't even been able to consider what I was going to put in the next chapter! And if my parents catch me on the computer not doing homework, I'm DOOMED! Well, they're not home right now so that's a good thing. I'll probably only have time to write and post on the weekends. I'm so sorry! My schedule is soo screwed up...so that takes up a lot of my time too. So please check back every once in a while! Just not every single day because I don't have enough time to do that anymore... 


	14. Chapter 11

What's Love?

A/N: Okay, I am very hesitant to begin this chapter because my dad will yell at me and ban me from the computer.

Ok, it is now like four hours since I typed what is above and everyone's watching TV so I want to surf the net but I know you people are eager to read, so I'll be a good author and try to finish this.

Ok, I can't seem to find anything to put in here so I'll continue it later. Today is August 30, 2003. When will this chapter be finished? O_O

Chapter 11

_Malfoy stood there, not caring if she was a Weasley or if she was poor. She needed someone right now, and he was there to be that someone._

_A raindrop fell from the gray sky onto his shoulder. Then another fell into Ginny's hair, and another, and another..._

_But they stayed out there through the first rainstorm of the season._

_He stood there, holding her in the rain._

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

~~~

Ginny entered the common room, dripping with water. She was still very sad about her father's death, but Malfoy's comfort made her realize she's not alone. She was about to go up to her dorm but someone called her name.

"Ginny?" Harry called.

She turned around.

"Yes?"

He had a concerned expression on his face and he seemed a little hesitant.

"Are--Are you all right?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll--I'll be fine..."

Harry looked slightly disappointed for some reason she couldn't tell.

"Oh, well...if you ever need to talk, I'm here," he said, giving a half smile.

"I--I--I already talked to someone," Ginny informed him. "I'll be fine."

~~~

Harry was in Potions, talking with Ron while Snape was lecturing them.

"So, did you talk to her?" Ron asked glumly. "That was probably the only chance you had for a while."

"No, she said she talked it over with someone already," Harry replied equally as glum.

Hermione shook her head.

"It wouldn't be wise to take advantage of her when she's just lost someone so close to her."

Harry sighed.

"I know..."

Ron hung his head.

Hermione continued on.

"She needs her family and friends; she needs comfort; she needs our shoulders to cry on."

A tear slowly rolled down Ron's cheek.

He quickly wiped it away and raised his hand.

"Yes, Weasley?" Snape said coldly.

"May I be excused from class?" He said, trying to sound casual. "I don't feel well."

A mixture of emotions crossed across the professor's face for a few seconds before he said, "Very well."

~~~

The people around Malfoy all sniggered as the red-head passed them to the door.

"Poor Weasley," he heard Pansy Parkinson hiss sarcastically. "One step closer to becoming an orphan."

Malfoy couldn't help but feel pity for Weasley. Sure he despised the boy, but he just lost his father!

'What would I do if I lost my father?' Malfoy thought to himself.

He didn't know if he _loves_ his father, considering he doesn't know what love is, but he certainly does care about him. 

"It was a good thing your father killed off that Arthur Weasley," came Pansy Parkinson's voice.

Malfoy snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her with a blank expression.

"What?"

Not hearing him, she just continued on.

"Don't you wish that his mum goes next? I do." She said gleefully. "It'll be so fun to watch Weasley crying! And we'll have another reason to poke fun at him."

Malfoy was disgusted. How could she think such thoughts?

"How would you feel if those were your parents that died?" He said without thinking. "Wouldn't you cry too?"

Pansy was shocked at his response.

"Well, no, because then I'd get my inheritance sooner."

Malfoy scooted farther away from her.

"You're sick."

~~~

Malfoy didn't feel much like talking for the rest of the day. Most of the Slytherins were beaming at Arthur Weasley's death and many congratulated him as if_ he_ did it.

He left dinner early that night and roamed the empty corridors. He turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Agh!" He cried, stumbling onto the floor.

The person gave a cry of surprise as well and stumbled, but did not fall.

Malfoy stood up and brushed himself off.

"What are you doing here, _Malfoy_?" came the sharp voice of Ron Weasley.

The blonde looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin at the look on the red-head's face.

It was a face of anger, loathing, and blind hatred.

"Nothing," Malfoy replied absently.

Ron ignored his answer.

"Come to poke fun at me like the rest of your friends do?" he hissed, now shaking with fury.

Malfoy didn't answer but tried to walk past him but Ron pushed him back so roughly, he nearly fell to the floor.

"Happy my Dad is dead? Proud your father killed him?" With each word, Ron shook more furiously and more.

Once again, Malfoy tried to get past but Ron shoved him back.

"One Weasley down and eight more to go, eh?"

Malfoy stood up, his temper slowly rising.

"So it's my fault, is it?" he said in a shaky voice. "It's always _my_ fault when my father does something!"

"You're always taking after him and wanting to be like him!" Ron shouted. "You're disgusting, you sick bastard!"

Malfoy clenched his fists.

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO BLAME ME, ARE YOU?" He bellowed. "IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW, I'M NOT HIM!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU DIFFERENT FROM HIM?!!!!" Ron bellowed even louder. "YOU'RE EXACTLY LIKE HIM! IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!!!!" And with that said, Ron lunged at Malfoy.

~~~

Ginny ran toward the direction the shouting was coming from. She recognized the voices very well and was worried if someone got hurt.

'Oh, please don't get into a fight!' she thought.

"Argh!" she heard coming from a nearby corridor.

She ran faster, knowing that one had finally attacked the other. She turned a corner to see Malfoy and her brother trying to beat the other up.

"Oh, no! Ron, stop!" she screamed, running over.

The fight was quite aggressive... On Ron's part at least. He had the upper hand and was nearly killing Malfoy.

"Stop, Ron!" Ginny screeched, trying to pull her brother off the Slytherin.

But her brother was strong enough to resist her attempts and continued to hit Malfoy.

Ginny finally took out her wand and shouted, "_Impedimenta_!"

Ron was pulled back by the curse.

Malfoy kneeled on the floor, trying to suppress the pain.

Ginny quickly came to his aid, helping him stand up.

"I don't need your help, Weasley," he grumbled, but he leaned on her for support anyway.

"Don't be ridiculous," she mumbled.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, GINNY!" Ron shouted, his temper still at the surface of his mood.

"Shut up, Ron!" she snapped. "Shame on you! Mum wouldn't like you attacking students at school."

"MUM WOULDN'T LIKE YOU HELPING A MALFOY EITHER, SO _GET AWAY FROM HIM_!"

Ginny just ignored him and started leading Malfoy toward the Hospital Wing.

"I SAID 'GET AWAY FROM HIM!'" Ron shouted once more.

Ginny spun around, almost making Malfoy fall.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she screamed in a voice more threatening that Ron's bellow. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

Ron couldn't find anything to say and just stood there, speechless as his sister and his worst enemy walked off.

A/N: I'm done! With the chapter, I mean. Uh... Today is September 3, 2003. So I finished this in what, four days?

Anyway, I'm running out of ideas!!! Ah, yes, if you're going to suggest an idea, please don't make it have kissing because I'm going to make this a realistic romance. They need time and they need to get to know each other before they begin falling.


	15. Author's Note! Update Info!

A/N: ok, I've got a lotta work to do for high school so you wont be hearing much from me. Please don't ask me to email you when I update because I really need to cut back on computer time. My eyesight is really bad and now I'm going to need glasses!!! And my eyesight is worse than my mom's and that's pretty bad!!! Sorry guys but I'm not interested in fanfiction anymore either. I'm interested in writing it but not reading it, and I'm really going to have to cut back on the computer. You probably won't hear from me in many months. I suggest you add this to your favorites or something because I promise I will update, but it may possibly take a year and I'm serious this time. Sorry! 


	16. Chapter 12

What's Love?

A/N: Oh my GOSH!!! I already started this chapter and it was a really good start too, and them my floppy disk deletes it!!!! Can you believe that!!!??? ARGH!!! The author is pissed... But if you review, she just might cheer up!!! :)

Chapter 12

_        "I SAID 'GET AWAY FROM HIM!'" Ron shouted once more._

_Ginny spun around, almost making Malfoy fall._

_        "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she screamed in a voice more threatening that Ron's bellow. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"_

_Ron couldn't find anything to say and just stood there, speechless as his sister and his worst enemy walked off._

~~~

Malfoy watched the Weasley curiously in the hospital wing, trying to read what she was thinking through her eyes...but there was nothing there. She was just blankly staring out the window, watching nothing in particular.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but wonder about what she had done for him. Why did she defend him? Why did she help him? And what bothered him the most was why she didn't hate him because of what his father had done. And what her brother had said about him being like his father and wanting to destroy the Weasley bloodline bothered him the most.

        "Hey Weasley?" he called to her.

She turned her head.

        "Yes?"

Malfoy didn't know why he called out to her, and now he didn't know what to say.

        "Er..."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

        "Well?"

He thought quickly and said the first thing that came to his mind.

        "Why did you help me?"

        "Because Ron was beating you to death."

        "I know," he said, brushing it aside, "but why didn't you let him?"

Ginny didn't reply, seeming to not know what to say.

Malfoy continued on.

        "You could've just let him kill me and take on his point of view of me," he said, "but you didn't. Why?"

Ginny looked away from him.

        "You're not your father."

~~~

Ginny stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her eyes.

        'What can I say?' she thought. 'How would Mum respond to my friendship with Malfoy? Would she reject it like Ron?'

Then another thought came upon her. Were they friends? Or was she merely there to occupy his time when he was bored?

_Dear Mum,_

_        A lot of things have been happening at school lately, and_

Ginny stopped, crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it aside.

        'I need to consider her feelings about...' she chose not to finish that thought. 'How in the world would I be able to speak about that?'

_Dear Mum,_

_        We've heard the news of _

She crumpled up that paper too.

        "I'll never find a way to write the letter," she sighed and decided to go outside under the beech tree by the lake.

~~~

Malfoy leaned against the palm tree, now in full health.

He smiled as he remembered the time they were stuck in the carriage at the beginning of the school year. He shook his head and chuckled.

        "What're you laughing about?" came a voice.

Malfoy jumped and looked around the tree.

        "You didn't need to sneak up on me like that," he snapped.

        "Well _sorry_," she said sarcastically and took her usual spot next to the lake. "So what was so funny?"

        "Nothing," Malfoy shrugged, "just remembering the first day of school."

Ginny smiled.

        "Oh yeah, you were running away from Pansy Parkinson."

        "So are you ready for the Quidditch match?" asked Malfoy, changing the subject.

        "Don't know," she shrugged, "maybe..."

        "Ginny!" Hermione called.

The young girl turned her head towards the direction of the voice.

        "I'm over here!" she replied.

Hermione walked over to where she was but didn't see Malfoy leaning against the beech tree.

        "Quidditch practice starts at six o'clock. Ron didn't want to tell you but kept complaining you were fraternizing with--" she stopped when she saw Malfoy stand up straight. "Oh, I'll, uh, come back later."

        "No, it's ok Hermione. What is it?" Ginny asked.

        "Quidditch practice is at six o'clock." She replied. "Er...Ron didn't seem to want to talk to you..."

Ginny shrugged.

        "So?"

        "So...I wanted to know what was going on..." Hermione asked hesitantly.

        "Nothing's happening," she replied smoothly. "Tell Ron to shut his mouth and mind his own business."

        "Er, ok..." and Hermione walked away.

Ginny turned to look at Malfoy but he was already walking away.

        "Where are you going?" she called.

        "I'm going back to my common room. You wouldn't want to be caught _fraternizing_ with me, would you?"

Ginny was surprised. She had defended him, hadn't she?

        "Malfoy, wait!"

But he had already entered through the castle doors.

A/N: OK, I know, short chapter... So sue me, I was trying to finish the chapter with no ideas whatsoever! Next chapter's going to be the Quidditch match, if I can find a way to make it descriptive. I'm not good at describing sports, someone please give me ideas!!!


	17. Chapter 13

What's Love?

A/N: Ok, I know the last chapter sucked. But wow, Spazfoot totally read my mind!!! I had been planning that for sooo long!!! You are so cool Spazfoot for...predicting....

Anyway, yeah, that chapter sucked. Hmm...I wonder if this chapter will be any better??? I've never written a chapter about Quidditch before!

Ah yes, the purpose for the writing letter thing in the last chapter was to show that Ginny was afraid of what the rest of her family might think of her new opinion on Malfoy. It was also to show that they weren't entirely friends yet.

Chapter 13

_Ginny turned to look at Malfoy but he was already walking away._

_        "Where are you going?" she called._

_        "I'm going back to my common room. You wouldn't want to be caught fraternizing with me, would you?"_

_Ginny was surprised. She had defended him, hadn't she?_

_        "Malfoy, wait!"_

_But he had already entered through the castle doors._

~~~

        Ginny stood in the Gryffindor changing room, now dressed in her Quidditch robes of scarlet. Even though all the other players were nervous about the game, she had her mind on things she'd never thought she's be involved with.

Ron was mad at her; that was for sure.

_        "Do you think we'll win?" asked Dennis Creevey._

_        "I don't know," Ron said loudly. "Who knows what the seeker's planning to do during the game? Maybe she'd rather have Slytherin win and not even try to catch the snitch."_

And then there was Malfoy, whom she defended and he still got mad. Ever since the day at the beech tree, he completely ignored and avoided her.

Even Hermione had her doubts about Ginny.

_        "Are you sure you want to play today?" she had asked early that morning._

_        "Of course! Why?"_

_        "Sometimes when a person is having troubles like these, they may subconsciously allow the opponent to win as a sort of revenge on the people causing the trouble."_

Ginny sighed.

        "They'll never understand..." she muttered. "I wish Harry were playing this match instead of me."

At the mention of Harry's name, a blush crept up her cheeks at an even that had occurred earlier that morning.

        "Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey had scolded as Harry entered the infirmary. "In here again, I see."

_Harry had gotten into an accident with Grawp while helping Hagrid with some _private business_ early that morning. His arm was now broken and a few ribs as well._

_        "Can you heal him?" Ginny asked._

_She had helped escort him since he could not completely support himself._

_        "Of course I can, but he'll miss the Quidditch game," answered the nurse while pouring a potion into a goblet. She then left to get some bandages._

_        "You better go," said Harry._

_        "Will you be all right?" Ginny asked, sitting on his bed._

_        "Of course I will," he slightly smiled. "I've been in worse fixes than this, remember?"_

_Ginny smiled back at him._

_        "Now go ready up for the Quidditch game."_

_Then he did something that had only occurred in her dreams a few years before._

_He leaned up, and kissed her on the cheek._

_        "Good luck," he whispered into her ear._

Ginny was interrupted out of her thoughts by a voice.

        "Here's your broom, Ginny!" said Dennis nervously. "Ooohhh, I'm so nervous!"

But Ginny wasn't paying attention to him. Her mind wandered from the famous Gryffindor to a certain Slytherin.

        'I just don't get it...' she thought. 'Why did he walk away? Did it really get to him that Ron doesn't like us talking to each other?' She shook her head. 'No way, this is _Malfoy_! That'd never get to him!'

        But still, Ginny couldn't help but wonder.

~~~

The Gryffindors walked out onto the Quidditch field. Loud cheering roars were heard from all sides of the field as both teams appeared. They went to meet Madam Hooch in the middle of the field.

        "Captains shake hands," she ordered. "Mount your brooms..."

        She placed the whistle in her mouth and blew.

All the Quidditch players pushed off the ground and began to zoom around the field.

~~~

"That little witch!" Malfoy mumbled to himself, glaring at Ginny fly around the field. "Fraternizing with me, psh!"

He went higher near the clouds to get a better view of the field.

"She probably only talks to me just to get her brother mad!" He said to himself. "That Weasel's got some nerve!"

"No I don't," came a voice from behind him.

He jumped and nearly fell off his broom. He turned his head to see Ginny staring at him contentedly.

"What do you want, Weasley?" he grumbled.

"The snitch, of course."

"Then go look for it," he snapped. "Don't just float there and stare at me."

He made a dive towards the field.

Ginny sighed.

"There's no use in trying to talk to him in the middle of the game," she said to herself.

She too dived toward the field and began searching for the snitch.

~~~

Ginny raced at the snitch with her left hand out. Malfoy was right beside her, his hand also stretched out. They were high up in the clouds where no one would even be able to see them.

        Ginny thought to herself, 'After this match, he may never speak to me again. I might as well speak now, even if it _is_ near the end of a game.'

        "Why are you so mad at me?" She shouted over the strong wind blowing against her.

        "What're you crazy?!" He called back, "Talking about that at a time like this!?"

He leaned forward, urging his broom to increase speed.

        "If I don't speak now, we'll _never_ get a chance to talk about it."

Malfoy merely rolled his eyes and concentrated on catching the snitch, which was going at an unusual amount of speed. He increased speed and was now ahead of Ginny. He was almost there. Closer, closer...and he's got it!

Wait!

No he hasn't, his hand is empty. Where was his broom? And why was his head hurting so much?

        "Malfoy!" Ginny screamed.

Hey! His hand isn't empty anymore. Whose hand is that? Ginny?

Malfoy looked up to see Ginny holding onto his hand tightly, as tightly as she could.

        "Just hold on," she said, trying to pull him up.

He finally came to his senses.

        "Bloody hell, I didn't even feel that bludger!"

He tried to bring his other hand up to grab onto her broom, but he was slipping.

They were in the clouds, no one could see that he was going to fall.

        "Please, just hold on!!!" Ginny cried, trying pull him up with all her strength.

All of a sudden, something smashed into her right arm, and he fell.

        "NO!" she cried.

        "GINNY!"

A/N: Ok, so I skipped from the beginning of the match straight to the end :P I CAN'T HANDLE SPORTS! I'm not very good with action details. I'm sorry for not updating a loooong time!!!! But you know, school... And ahem...notice what Malfoy had just called her....


	18. Chapter 14

What's Love?

A/N: Hey!! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I can't believe it's almost been a year since I've started this fic. Hopefully I'll get more time this summer but I'm not sure. I have summer school and my family is planning a vacation after summer school is over. I hope we don't go on vacation for too long because I've really missed updating this fic.

Chapter 14

_He tried to bring his other hand up to grab onto her broom, but he was slipping._

_They were in the clouds, no one could see that he was going to fall._

_ "Please, just hold on!!!" Ginny cried, trying pull him up with all her strength._

_All of a sudden, something smashed into her right arm, and he fell._

_ "NO!" she cried._

_ "GINNY!"_

__

Malfoy woke up in the hospital wing, trying to remember what had happened.

'I fell off my broom…and Weasley grabbed my arm.' He remembered.

He began to sit up but a familiar voice said, "You shouldn't be doing that, you'll injure your arm even more."

Malfoy turned his head toward the doorway and saw Ginny standing there, still dressed in her Quidditch robes.

"My arm?"

It was then that he noticed his arm was in a cast. Ginny walked over and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"You hit one of the hoops. Dumbledore was able to levitate you onto a stretcher before you hit the ground."

"I think I fainted before that happened," he mumbled. "Who won the match?"

"Er… I sorta lost the snitch after you fell. It was a draw."

They stayed silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Ginny finally interrupted the silence.

"So how's your arm?"

"It feels numb, I can't feel a thing."

Ginny poked his arm with her finger.

"Agh!! What was that for!?" He snapped.

"I guess it isn't numb then, is it?" She said, ignoring his question. "I remember I broke my arm once when I was seven. I was sneaking out Fred's broom so I could ride it and I fell off. My dad was just coming home at the time so he saw me and took me to the hospital. We lied to Mum and everyone else and said I broke it by falling off a tree." She slightly smiled. "Mum went crazy and started scolding me, 'What did I tell you about climbing trees!? Only silly boys climb trees!' I think she really wanted me to be more girly than I really am." Ginny pondered for a while. "Maybe that's why she had so many kids, she wanted a daughter. And after she had me, she was happy with it."

"I think my mother wanted a daughter," Malfoy said. "My grandmother told me that when mother first discovered she was pregnant, she bought clothes for girls. She eventually got rid of them after the doctor said I was a boy. When I was born, she wanted to give me a girl's name, but my father wouldn't let her."

"That's a little weird…I can't really imagine you being a girl," Ginny informed. "Actually, I—"

"Don't say it," Malfoy cut her off.

Ginny snickered.

"It reminds me of those rumors of when Neville first faced a boggart and it showed Snape dressed in women's clothes!"

Malfoy slightly smiled.

"That wasn't a rumor, it really happened."

Ginny burst out laughing.

"I can see it now! 'Hogwarts Professor is a Crossdresser!'" She said as if it were supposed to be the title of a newspaper article. "This summer, I made a bet with Ron about who would win a Quidditch match. He said the Chudley Cannons but I said the Tornados. If he won the bet, I would have to dress in a frog suit when we went to Diagon Alley. I won the bet and Ron had to walk around a muggle town dressed in women's clothes!!!"

Malfoy laughed.

"That would be a horrifying sight."

"It was," Ginny giggled. "You won't make fun of him about it, will you?"

"I don't know, it's very tempting." Malfoy replied.

"Don't make fun of him!" Ginny said suddenly serious. "He'll hate me for life! Especially if he knows _I'm_ the one that told you."

"Well it's not like he's not already mad at you."

"Exactly, I don't want things to get worse between us." She answered. "He really is a good brother. He's only a git when he tries to protect me."

"When he tries to protect you from me, actually," Malfoy muttered.

"Don't take it so personally," she said. "You two would get along fine if you weren't so prejudiced against each other."

"We would _not_." He argued.

"You would too." She answered. "Both of you are prejudice in some way. For Ron, it's Slytherins. For you, it's muggles. Other than, that you two are very similar."

Malfoy was about to answer but there was a tapping noise at a nearby window. Ginny turned her head and saw Pig (you know, the owl) tapping at the window with its beak. She went to open the window and it flew in.

"Pigwidgeon!!!" Ginny said happily.

"Pig-what?" Malfoy said cluelessly. "What is that thing?"

The small owl kept flying around in circles until he hit a nearby lamp.

"He's picking up after Errol," Ginny laughed and picked him up and put him on Malfoy's bed.

"Is that thing an owl?"

"Yes, he is," Ginny answered. She detached the letter tied to his leg and saw it was addressed to her. She opened it and began to read:

_Dearest Ginny,_

_ Your father's funeral will be held this weekend. I don't know if you will be able to make it, but I want you to know that the news of his passing has torn my heart apart. It is hard to live each day without seeing him every morning. It must have been hard on you and Ron as well when you heard the news, but we can not choose to stop living life because of our loss._

_ I want you both to continue hard in school and stay away from Lucius Malfoy's son. I fear that one of you will do something rash and challenge Malfoy. Please don't do this, I don't want any of my hopes for the future to be lost. Tell your brother Ron that I love him, and I love you as well._

_ Love,_

_ Your mother_

Ginny stood there holding the letter in her hand. Tears slowly beginning to creep from her eyes.

"So what is this thing's name again?" Malfoy asked, picking up the owl. "Pigwidder or something—" it was then that he noticed Ginny was crying, "—oh…"

Ginny sat down into her chair and covered her face with her hands, crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing," she said, wiping away her tears with her robes. She put on a fake smile. "Nothing's wrong."

"Well, okay then…" He said, unsure of what to say.

Ginny slowly began to stand up.

"I should go, Hermione will be wondering where I am."

"Okay then."

Ginny got to the door but suddenly stopped.

"Oh, umm…I was wondering…Can I-Can I call you…Draco?" She said, the word sounding funny as it rolled off her tongue.

"Why?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Because you…called me Ginny earlier today, remember? So I was thinking that we could call each other by first names now, like real friends do."

Draco (I'm gonna use his first name now) was a little shocked by this.

"Er…sure, okay…Ginny."

Ginny smiled a little.

"Okay. See you later, Draco." And she left.

Draco was about to lay back down in bed when he noticed that Pigwidgeon was still on his lap.

"I could swear you were a hairball instead of an owl." He said to the owl.

It began flapping its wings and flew out the window.

"You called her Ginny," said a voice that made him jump.

He quickly turned his head to see Cho coming out from behind a curtain. She continued to speak: "You called her Ginny, but you still call me Chang."

"Well, she did try to save my life and all…"

Tears began to flow down Cho's cheeks.

"Why is she so important to you anyway!? Why do you care about her so much?"

"I don't care about her!!!" He defended himself. "I mean, she and I just understand each other."

"Exactly!" Cho cried. "You open up to her when you don't even talk to me! And I'm your girlfriend! _I'm_ supposed to be the one that's there for you when you need me!"

Madame Pomfrey came to give Draco a potion for his arm as Cho continued to cry. Draco took the potion and Madame Pomfrey removed his cast and left.

"If some girl matters to you more than I do, then maybe we shouldn't date anymore!" Cho cried and began towards the door.

"Chang, wait!" He said right as she reached the door. He mentally kicked himself and said "Cho! I meant Cho!"

She had already exited but Draco, for some reason, chose not to follow and sat back on his bed.

"You're not going after her?" A male voice said from behind him.

Draco turned around to see Harry Potter with an arm cast opening a curtain with his free arm.

"Who cares?" Draco said dully.

"So Ginny does mean something to you."

"What do you care, Potter?"

"I care about Ginny, that's it." Harry replied coldly. "You better not hurt her or—"

"—or you'll beat me up like you do with You-Know-Who everytime you face him?" Draco said sarcastically. "I don't have time for this," and he left the hospital wing.

A/N: So yeah, this is the fourteenth chapter! The beginning kinda sucks though. I had to make a lot of changes while writing this. By the way, Ron got a letter from his mom too regarding the funeral so don't ask about it.


	19. Chapter 15

What's Love?

A/N: Hey, I've finally decided to get my lazy butt into the chair in front of my computer and update. Wow, this story is a year old now! I see that I've lost some fans but oh well, I've gained new ones too. Oh yeah, someone asked how Harry got his arm hurt and into the Hospital Wing. Well, in the chapter of the Quidditch match, he got hurt from Grawp remember? And he couldn't go watch the match. Eh, maybe you better re-read that chapter which is...Chapter...13. School will be starting on August 30th for me. And because I'm becoming a sophomore, I will not update very much, but you're used to that probably. I knew I should have updated more this summer!

Chapter 15

_"If some girl matters to you more than I do, then maybe we shouldn't date anymore!" Cho cried and began towards the door._

_"Chang, wait!" He said right as she reached the door. He mentally kicked himself and said "Cho! I meant Cho!"_

_She had already exited but Draco, for some reason, chose not to follow and sat back on his bed._

_"You're not going after her?" A male voice said from behind him._

_Draco turned around to see Harry Potter with an arm cast opening a curtain with his free arm._

_"Who cares?" Draco said dully._

_"So Ginny does mean something to you."_

_"What do you care, Potter?"_

_"I care about Ginny, that's it." Harry replied coldly. "You better not hurt her or?_

_"Or you'll beat me up like you do with You-Know-Who everytime you face him?" Draco said sarcastically. "I don't have time for this," and he left the hospital wing._

_(story start)_

Ginny sat on her bed in her dormitory, thinking about her mother's letter.

'The least I could do is obey her and completely avoid Mal—I mean Draco, but we're friends now!' Ginny shook her head vigorously, 'At least I think we're friends...'

She got off her bed and walked over to the window and saw the beech tree she so often met with Draco under. She plopped herself onto the window sill.

"How did things get so confusing!?" She said, frustratedly.

"What are you talking about?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Ginny turned her head away from the window to see Hermione walking towards her. She turned her head back to the window and saw a familiar figure now sitting in the shade of the beech tree.

Hermione looked over the top of her head and muttered, "Oh..."

"My mum sent me a letter," said Ginny, "regarding Dad's funeral. It's this weekend."

"I know, Ron received one too. She wants Harry and me to be there."

Ginny continued to look at Draco's faraway form. "My mum told me to stay away from him."

"Away from who?"

"Draco."

Hermione didn't reply, half already knowing who Ginny was referring to before her answer and half surprised she said his first name.

Ginny continued.

"I don't want to stay away from him, we're supposed to be friends now."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him if we could be friends, and it was after I read my mum's letter."

"Why did you do that? Didn't she say to stay away from him in her letter? And you still asked him to be your friend?"

Ginny turned to look at Hermione, confusion and worry clouding her eyes.

"I don't know why I did it." She muttered. "He really is a good person though, Hermione! I know it!"

The Gryffindor prefect stared at the younger girl in disbelief.

"Him? A good person? The name 'Malfoy' and 'good person' don't go together."

Ginny looked down at the ground.

"I don't know..." She muttered. "With everything that's going on, I just get more and more confused by the second."

(somewhere else)

Harry sat in the common room, his arm now healed and fully functional. But that's not what he was thinking about. He was remembering the conversation between Ginny and Malfoy in the hospital wing (Yes he was eavesdropping :P). 'How could they talk so casually? And how could she even suggest to call each other by their first names?'

Harry gazed into the fireplace, hearing the conversation in his head all over again.

**Flashback**

_"Can I call you Draco?" He heard her say to his long-time rival. He froze in his bed._

_"Why?" came a reply._

_'What is she doing?' Harry thought to himself._

_"Because you called me Ginny earlier today, remember?"_

_'Did he really do that?' he thought. 'Why did he do that!? What is he doing to her!?'_

_She continued._

_"So I was thinking that we could call each other by first names now, like real friends do."_

_'Real friends? Are they friends now?' Harry thought. 'No, Ginny! He doesn't want to be your friend!' He secretly screamed out to her. 'Don't be his friend!'_

_"Er...sure, okay...Ginny."_

**End Flashback**

"Hey Harry!" a voice said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up.

"Oh, hey Ron."

"What's up?" asked the redhead, sitting down next to his best friend.

Harry turned back to the fire.

"I'm just thinking about some stuff... So how was the Quidditch match?"

Ron scowled.

"It was a draw."

Harry then remembered Ginny telling Malfoy about the match in the hospital wing.

"Oh yeah..."

Ron was about to ask if someone told him already but Hermione came down from the girls' dormitory.

"Hello!" She greeted them both.

"Hey," they replied in unison.

She plopped down into a nearby sofa. She looked over to Harry's glum face.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"There's something wrong?" Ron asked, puzzled.

Hermione ignored him.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry sighed.

"Ginny...and Malfoy..." He trailed off.

Ron snapped his head towards Harry's direction.

"What about them?" He said sternly.

Harry sighed again.

"I heard them talking in the hospital wing."

"What!?" Ron exclaimed. "She actually went to _visit_ him!?"

"Harry, I don't think you should tell us what you heard." Hermione said quietly.

"What did they say!?" said Ron.

"She wants to call him by his first name now and be his friend now."

Hermione glanced towards the girls' dormitory.

"Harry, Ginny could come down any minute. If she heard us talking about her—"

"She WHATS!??" Ron shouted.

The common room went silent as Ron stormed towards the foot of the girls' dormitory.

"GINNY!" He shouted.

Hermione was very worried. She ran over to him and try to pull him away.

"GINNY!" Ron shouted once again. "GET DOWN HERE!"

"Ron, please don't yell at her!" Hermione said worriedly but he ignored her.

Ginny hesitantly appeared halfway down the staircase. She slowly descended and came face to face with her red-faced brother.

"Yes?"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT—"

He was cut off by Hermione.

"Ron! If you want to yell at her, go somewhere private!" She said harshly, trying to feign annoyance to cover up her worry.

Ginny sent her a look pleading for help, but Ron dragged her away out of the common room. His hold on her wrist tightened as they descended the stairs. Her hand began turning red.

"Ron, stop! You're hurting me!" She cried, trying to pull away.

He only held tighter and kept tugging her hand until they reached an empty hall.

"Why were you with Malfoy in the hospital wing!?" He asked harshly.

Ginny looked down at her red, almost purple hand.

"I wanted to talk to him." She muttered.

"Why?"

His tone was very stern and frightening to her, but she was relieved he was not as mad as when they were in the common room.

Ginny remained silent.

"Why?" He repeated, his voice hardening.

She looked away.

"WHY!?" He finally shouted, making Ginny jump.

She slowly looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"I-I don't—"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW!" Ron shouted again. "DIDN'T YOU GET ONE OF MUM'S LETTERS? NO ONE WANTS YOU NEAR HIM! WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN!?"

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take his yelling and disapproval, so she ran.

"GINNY! GET BACK HERE!"

She continued to run down the hall, turning random corners and corridors until she bumped into someone.

"Gin-Ginny?" came a familiar voice.

She looked up to see a blurry vision of Draco. She wiped her tears away and tried to push past him but he grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Ginny was half amazed at his concern but half still scared and sad that Ron was so angry at her. Her vision was blurred once again and she wiped away her tears again, but they kept on coming back.

Draco was surprised. She hardly ever cried unless there was a reason to. He looked around him to make sure the hall was empty so his reputation wouldn't be ruined for conversing with a Weasley (Heh, typical Malfoy...I just had to find a way to say the hall was empty).

"Ron—" she began but was interrupted by yelling.

"GINNY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" came her older brother's voice.

Before either of them could move, he rounded the corner and saw Malfoy holding her wrist. He stood there, half in shock and half in anger.

"Malfoy..." he grumbled, glaring at the Slytherin boy through narrowed eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?"

Draco immediately dropped Ginny hand.

"Nothing." He said quickly, fear and worry clouding his eyes.

"Ron—" Ginny began but quickly silenced herself when he sent a death glare in her direction.

Ron finally spoke in a quivering voice.

"Ginny, come here."

She was too scared to step forward, let alone look at him, but her eyes were locked into his angry gaze.

"Ginny, come here!" He said, his voice starting to rise.

She was finally able to look away, her body shivering from fear. She stepped behind Draco to protect herself from the angry atmosphere around her brother.

"Wha--?" Draco questioned. He looked forward to see Ron beginning to march forward. "Hey, don't bring me into this!" He said, trying to move away from Ginny.

"YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS!" Ron bellowed.

Ginny flinched.

"Ron!" She heard a familiar female voice calling out.

She poked her head out to see who it was.

Hermione was rushing forward.

"Ron!" She cried. "Leave them alone!" She grabbed his arm, trying to keep him from moving forward. "Ron, what are you doing!? Don't hurt them!"

To Ginny's surprise, Hermione was a lot stronger than she looked. She was able to hold Ron back and even accidentally made him fall over with a thump.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Ron!" She said, surprised at how much _weaker_ Ron was than she actually thought.

"Wow," Draco muttered. "The mudblood's got muscle..."

Ginny glared at him.

"Don't call her that!"

Ron sat up and Hermione helped him to stand up. His anger had been knocked out of him when his head hit the floor.

Ginny stepped out from behind Draco, seeing that the angry atmosphere had disappeared. Her eyes locked with her brother's for a few seconds before he turned to leave.

"Your brother is scarier when he's mad at you than when I just piss him off." Draco muttered.

Ginny looked to the floor and smiled.

"Next time, I'll just have Hermione knock him unconscious."

A/N: Okay, kinda crappy chapter. I'm losing my touch . Well, I was hoping to get Draco to defend Ginny but he's usually not the very brave type though, huh? Well, R&R! Oh, and I can't use the things I used to use to separate different scenes because the Document Manager is being stupid.


	20. Chapter 16

What's Love?

A/N: Yay! I updated fast! Hm, maybe the lack of reviews is because some schools have already started. Oh well, I'm just having so much fun writing this again! Ah, I hope the document manager will stop being gay... I don't want to have to put (different scene) or whatever for every time a scene changes! GRRRR! I hope I figure something else out then. And it won't even let me use asterisks! I don't think I spelled that right...

Chapter 16

_Ron sat up and Hermione helped him to stand up. His anger had been knocked out of him when his head hit the floor._

_Ginny stepped out from behind Draco, seeing that the angry atmosphere had disappeared. Her eyes locked with her brother's for a few seconds before he turned to leave._

_"Your brother is scarier when he's mad at you than when I just piss him off." Draco muttered._

_Ginny looked to the floor and smiled._

_"Next time, I'll just have Hermione knock him unconscious."_

_(story start)_

"So how did it go?" Draco asked.

He and Ginny were sitting under the beech tree by the lake. Ginny had just returned from her father's funeral a few hours ago, but she came out of her dormitory just a few minutes before.

It took a while for Ginny to reply, but she finally spoke.

"Percy was there."

Her face showed no emotion as she said this, and her voice was flat.

"Percy?" Draco asked. "Which brother is he?"

"The one who left us for his job." She looked into the water before her. Her reflection was pale and depressing to look at, but her expression was blank. "Even after You-Know-Who came back, he still wasn't on speaking terms with us because he had to keep his pride and dignity."

Draco didn't say anything. He just looked over at her reflection in the water and saw the same thing she saw.

"I didn't think he would come back," she continued. "If he couldn't come back after he realized he was wrong, I thought he never would for any reason."

There was silence for a few moments. The only sounds that could be heard were the other students chattering happily because it was the weekend. The leaves made a rustling noise as the breeze stirred them.

"I never realized," she began again, "how little difference it made whether he was alive or dead while I was at school. But once I got home, everything changed completely! It made me realize what little importance he was to me at school. I never really thought about him, actually. The only place he's ever mattered was at home; the only place I've ever really acknowledged his existence."

"But you miss him, don't you?" Draco asked.

"I did while I was at home but here at school, it doesn't really matter," she replied. "Being at school is like another life. The people are the same, my daily routine is the same. Nothing has changed here."

Draco nodded in understanding.

"Have you seen your brothers there?"

"Yes, all of them. Ron and my mum were the only ones that really cried. I did a little but not as much as them." She looked away from her reflection and stood up. "There really was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. I guess-"

"DRACO!" came a loud female voice.

The two students turned around to see Pansy Parkinson making her way over to them.

"Dear God..." he sighed. "Hide me quick before she sees me."

"She already _has_ seen you."

Pansy approached them and sent a glare Ginny's direction. She turned back to Draco.

"Draco, it's my birthday in three weeks. Do you have a present for me yet?" She asked, sitting on her knees very close to him.

He immediately stood up and distanced himself from the Slytherin girl.

Ginny slightly smiled at this.

"Er...yes! I have one for you, but I'm not giving it to you early." He replied.

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking out her bottom lip.

Ginny's grin grew wider and slightly chuckled.

"I'm not giving it to you early!" He said in a final tone. "Last time I did, you made me get you another present for your _real_ birthday!"

Ginny laughed and covered her mouth.

"Well it's not like you can't afford it, unlike _some_ people!" Pansy retorted, sending a look at the redhead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny snapped.

"Why are you hanging out with her anyway?" Pansy asked in a disapproving tone. "I thought you hated Weasleys. And your father would go nutters if he ever found out."

"Well your father must already be nutters, having lived with you for the last sixteen years." Ginny retorted, even though Pansy had not spoken to her.

"Okay, I think we better go," Draco said, dragging Ginny by the arm towards the castle.

Ginny pulled herself away from him but continued to walk.

"That Pansy Parkinson!" Ginny said bitterly. "One of these days, I'll knock the wind outta her!"

"Yes, but at least you don't have to tolerate her all the time." Draco replied. "For some reason, she likes to go up to the boys' dormitories a lot."

She raised her eyebrows.

"And what exactly does she do up there?"

"What do you think? To remind me of ridiculous things like her birthday."

"Well, _are_ you going out with Pansy?"

"No," he replied flatly.

"Then why did you go to the Yule ball with her?"

"It wasn't exactly my choice."

They were walking down a hall now and saw Hermione reading the bulletin board. Ginny quickly ran up next to her to read about the school events.

"The Hogsmeade trip is in two weeks!" She exclaimed gleefully. "I need to restock on sugar quills. I ran out because I used them all up in Professor Binn's class. All he does is lecture and I find myself falling asleep from lack of anything to do."

"Well, you could take notes on what he is saying," Hermione suggested. "You never know when you'll miss something important."

"That class is useless." Draco said behind the two girls, causing them to both jump. "The dead fool doesn't know whether what he's talking about is true or not."

"Well how would you know?" Hermione asked stiffly. "You don't exactly pay very much attention in class either, Malfoy."

"He said that Winston Witherspoon was the minister of magic from seventeen-thirty-four to seventeen-fourty when the textbook says that he lived in the fourteenth century," Draco said to prove he was right.

Ginny smiled.

"Whatever, Malfoy,' Hermione muttered.

Ginny suddenly remembered Pansy's birthday.

"You can get Pansy's birthday present at Hogsmeade!"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Shut up..." she muttered.

(somewhere else later in the evening)

"So you're getting along with Malfoy quite well," Hermione said in the Gryffindor common room. "How do you tolerate him?"

"I don't know, it was gradual." Ginny shrugged.

"Have you told anyone in your family you're friends with him?"

"Of course not!" She said. "And I'm thankful Ron didn't either. I think he's not so mad at me anymore, he's starting to talk to me now."

"That's good." Hermione said.

"What are you two talking about?" came Ron's voice.

"Nothing," Ginny replied.

Her brother came to sit with them and Harry appeared also.

"The Hogsmeade trip is in two weeks," Harry said. "Are you going?"

It took Ginny a while to realize he was talking to her.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Are you going by yourself?"

Ginny thought about it. She never really had to go by herself except before. She always had Fred and George to go with or her boyfriend, but she didn't have a boyfriend currently.

'Maybe I'll go with Draco,' she thought. 'He obviously doesn't want to go with Crabbe and Goyle again, and I don't think he'd be very happy to get stuck with Pansy either.'

"I don't know," she replied. "I might go with my friend."

"Oh," Harry muttered.

Ginny wondered what was wrong with Harry but shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm off to bed now." She said and went up to her dormitory.

A/N: Okay, I have no idea what the point of this chapter was. It was pretty pointless, don't you think? Well, I was hoping to get to the Hogsmeade trip in here, but I had to include something about the funeral. I also wanted to form a neutrality between Hermione and Malfoy, but it only shows a little bit. Well, not really I guess... Er...the closest thing to a neutrality between them was the fact that he didn't call her a mudblood! So keep that in mind! R&R!


End file.
